Ben 10: Responsibility
by irrealiti13
Summary: Ubicado tras la invasión highbreed, ben tiene que enfrentarse a Vilgax, pero tras ganarle el villano toma represalias. AU. Ben/looma Kevin/Gwen. Max/Verdona.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10: Responsabilidad.

Disabler: todos los personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de cartoon network y "man of action "

Irrealiti: este one shot esta es una de mis series favoritas, aunque a muchos no les guste.

Esta historia pretende ser el inicio de una serie a largo plazo, por lo que se necesitan 5 reviews, comentarios o seguidores para continuarla.

Sin mas espero que les guste.

Acciones.: normal

 **Negritas: pensamientos o maquinas.**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

/ planeta T-K/

Un mundo en ruinas.

Esto era T-K planeta de origen del líder de los guardianes Galácticos Últimos, quien en estos momentos estaba luchando contra el conquistador de 9 mundos Vilgax, una quimera sui generis, conquistador, estratega militar y líder de su mundo.

Últimos con su súper fuerza tenia ventajas contra el temido conquistador espacial.

Pero este no solo usaba su fuerza, no usaba las habilidades que había robado de distintos mundos que había conquistado.

Vilgax sujeto a últimos del cuello y lo hizo girar multiplex veces antes de soltarlo.

Últimos se estrelló contra una estructura que antes era una estatua de el mismo.

Últimos de rodillas intentaba ponerse de pie.

 _Pierdes escoria._ Dijo Vilgax mientras alzaba la mano derecha y con un rayo carmín le disparaba a últimos.

Quien grito de dolor al sentir el ataque de energía, con todas sus fuerzas intento permanecer consiente mas fracaso.

Últimos, líder de los guardianes galácticos, había fallado.

 _ATENCION HABITANTES DE T-K, YO VILGAX HE VENCIDO A SU CAMPEON, POR LAS REGLAS DEL CODIGO INTERGALACTICO DE CONDUCTA COMO DICE EL ACUERDO CAISY KELLY, ¡YO VILGAX RECLAMO EL DOMINIO DE SU MUNDO!_ Grito mientras su nave de combate se ceñía sobre los cielos del planeta.

 _Excelente mi amo._ Dijo una vos gutural mientras se tele trasportaba junto con 6 robots rojos que traían consigo una máquina. _Los poderes del héroe más grande de T-K serán suyos._ Comento Psyphon mientras instalaba la maquina drena poderes en el suelo.

 _NO NECESITAS REPETIRMELO._ Grito el conquistador con cara de pulpo mientras se ponía en posición.

 _Listo mi amo._ Psyphon puso un collar alrededor del cuello del inconsciente héroe.

La energía, poderes y habilidades del extraterrestre azul grisáceo se transfirieron al gigante verde, con armadura.

Vilgax sonrió.

 _Sumo Vilgax, conquistador de los 10 mundos, ¿ahora a donde nos dirigiremos?_ Pregunto en una reverencia el ser esquelético blanco.

El conquistador puso una mirada de odio.

 _Nos dirigiremos a la tierra, para vencer a ese maldito niño que se ha metió en mis planes multiplex veces._ Vilgax alzo su puño. _Cobrare mi venganza contra el héroe más grande de la tierra._ Juro el extraterrestre calamar.

/la tierra/ bellwood/

Hacia solo 5 meses Ben Tennyson y sus amigos y un enemigo habían evitado el fin del universo a manos de los Highbreed.

Al principio Ben Tennyson se había sentido confiado y narcisista al ser considerado por casi todas las especies pensantes del universo un héroe.

Pero poco a poco se inició a aburrir de recibir tantas medallas, trofeos o muestras de gratitud de diversas culturas, podían destacarse, armas, armaduras, lienzos, ropas e incluso naves.

Todo eso no podía caber en su casa así que con su mesada (y algo de tadenita convertida en dinero humano) tuvo que comprar una vieja y casi solitaria bodega en la zona industrial de bellwood.

Poco a poco otro pensamiento y una virtud iniciaron a nacer en ben Tennyson.

La responsabilidad y la humildad.

Aunque era un héroe, el mayor del universo, ben inicio a pensar que si le daban ese título debía ganárselo, aunque no lo deseará cada cierto tiempo en su mente pasaba el recuerdo de su yo futuro.

Alguien quien era responsable, inteligente y un gran héroe.

Aunque eso no le quitaba que fuera un idiota, solitario y amargado.

Pero él podía ser responsable, inteligente, seguir divirtiéndose y ser un gran héroe.

En estos momentos, ben estaba checando su bodega.

La verdad era muy amplia y solitaria.

Había estado esto 3 meses acomodando los multiplex trofeos en estantes, las pinturas en algún lugar de la pared, sus naves espaciales (qué no sabía pilotear porque no tenia 14 tentáculos como el embajador que se la entrego) y la otra Kevin se la había llevado, poniendo en repisas las reliquias alienígenas y las medallas en una mampara de madera colgada en la pared.

En estos momentos estaba descansando de acomodar las cosas.

Había traído un sillón que Kevin le dio y un viejo televisor del abuelo Max.

Además de beber un smoody y comer unas papas con chili y carne.

Iba a cambiar la televisión, pero un alíen se tele transporto.

Traía una túnica verde cubierta por una tela amarilla atravesada por una banda negra, un cuello negro que se conectaba a su tocado verde con amarillo, tenía 4 dedos en cada mano, una piel gris, ojos violetas con sombras negras alrededor y una pequeña nariz.

Ben suspiro, cuantos iban ya, tantos trofeos, y medallas que no los podía contar, de hecho, por eso inicio a organizarlos en esta bodega.

 _Saludos ben tennyson, perdone la intromisión._ Dijo el alíen mientras daba una reverencia. _Soy Lockyd alto embajador del imperio Draconiano._ Se presentó.

 _Un placer_ Dijo educadamente algo que el abuelo Max le había sugerido tras estar presente cuando un embajador le entrego una reliquia antigua de su especie. _¿quieres sentarte o algo de comer?_ Le señalo una silla y las papas con chili.

 _No, sabia de su sabiduría, pero no de su amabilidad._ Comento mientras unía las manos. _Eres un gran Héroe, ¡tengo el honor de traerte un gran premio!_ Comento mientras juntaba las manos.

 **Genial.** Pensó ben al ver la caja que se acaba de materializar en las manos del embajador. **Otra medalla.** Discretamente vio la gran mampara donde estaban las demás medallas. **Como si me faltaran.**

 _¡una pequeña muestra de la gratitud de mi imperio! ¡por habernos salvado a todo el universo, de la extinción en manos de los terribles Highbreed._ Tembló en las ultimas partes del discurso, luego se recompuso hizo una reverencia y abrió la caja. _Mi gente te premia con la medalla Galáctica del Honor._ Rebelo una pieza circular de metal partida por un lado con un triángulo amarillo, que en el centro tenía una piedra preciosa morada y por correa tenía un hilo rojo. _¡!El más alto Honor que el imperio Draconiano puede dar!_ Se acercó a ben y se la coloco.

 **Van 400 que hacen lo mismo.** Pensó con fastidio ben al ver como el embajador le ponía la medalla.

 _Gracias._ ben tomo la medalla.

 _La gente de dracocia se sorprende con tu poder y te ofrecemos ¡NUESTRA GRATIRUD!_ Dijo en una profunda reverencia antes de tele trasportarse.

 _Si, si lo he oído antes._ Comento una vez el embajador se fue.

Se acercó a una caja que tenía escrita en ella medallas de la D a la H había mínimo 200 medallas en la caja. _Luego la pongo en su lugar._ Suspiro y se acostó en el sillo.

La mampara ya estaba llena y solo había puesto de la A a la C y eso porque a Gwen se le ocurrió la idea de organizarlas.

El teléfono de ben sonó.

 _-hola?-_ cuestiono ben.

 _-ben, donde estás?-_ pregunto Gwen desde la otra línea.

 _\- ordenando la bodega, creme aquí casi no hay señal… ¿surgió algo?_ Su duda fue contestada por el grito de dolor de Kevin. _¿Dónde están?_ Pregunto apenas se puso su chaqueta.

 _En la fundición._ Comento Gwen.

 _Llego en 2 minutos-._ Colgó y busco un alíen, giro el dial del omnitrix hasta encontrar al que buscaba. _JETRAY._ Grito una vez que se convirtió en la manta ralla roja con alas amarillas.

A una increíble velocidad atravesó de norte a sur su cuidad.

Y vio a su prima Gwen y a Kevin su ex archienemigo, luchando contra un alíen parecido a una serpiente.

En estos 5 meses, gwen y Kevin habían formalizado su relación siendo pareja oficialmente, para sorpresa de los padres de gwen.

Quien por mala suerte el uniforme de su escuela cambio de azul a rojo.

Y Kevin finalmente obtuvo un trabajo como mecánico y ahora vestía con un pantalón de mezclaba, la playera azul manga corta de su trabajo y una playera blanca.

 _No podrán con ssserpientess el reptil que camina como hombre._ Dijo el alíen.

Ben golpeo el dial del omnitrix esperando convertirse en cannomball, pero se convirtió en humungosaurio y por error cayo encima del villano.

 _Me rindo._ Dijo ssserpientes mientras caía inconsciente atrapado en la espalda de humungsaurio.

 _Ya era hora Tennyson._ Comento Kevin, mientras se convertía de roca a human y se frotaba los ojos.

 _Lo siento, estaba en la bodega ordenando las medallas y luego otro embajador llego y me entrego otra más._ Se disculpó ben una vez volvió a la normalidad.

 _Otra más ¿Cuántas van?_ Pregunto Kevin, mientras recordaba que a él solo le habían dado 3 medallas desde el fin de la invasión Highbreed.

 _Con esa ya serian 7985 medallas._ Dijo Gwen mientras sacaba una libreta. _215 trofeos, 7 armaduras. 23 cuadros, 5 reliquias y 2 naves espaciales._ Comento, ella estaba disfrutando ayudarle a ben a ordenar sus premios.

 _Necesito más mamparas._ Dijo ben, mientras veía como un trasporte plomero llegaba y se llevaba a Ssserpientesss.

 _No te ayudare._ Dijo Kevin.

 _Aún tengo la llave del trasporte croloteano, así que si lo quieres tendrás que ayudarme._ Ordeno Ben.

Kevin gruño, pero el en verdad quería las piezas de la nave croloteana para su coche.

S _e dónde conseguir mamparas en oferta._ Dijo Gwen una vez los 3 adolescentes entraron en el coche de Kevin.

/en el camino/

Una casa rodante estaba conduciendo tranquilamente en la carretera.

En ella había 4 adolescentes parte alienígena, un mutante y un anciano de playera hawaiana.

 _Entonces deberíamos buscar una verdadera misión._ Comento mani, un casi tetra manó.

 _No es el momento._ Comento Pirs un joven con púas en el cuerpo.

 _Ya chicos._ Comento el abuelo Max sin despegar la vista del camino. _Lo que necesitan es un buen ejercicio de entrenamiento._ Comento.

Pero una alarma inicio a sonar.

 _¿Qué es eso?_ Pregunto Helen, la única mujer en el equipo.

 _´problemas._ Comento Max.

Giro el volante y al hacerlo dio una vuelta en, conduciendo a toda velocidad.

/ mientras tanto/ parque de Bellwood/

Psyphon instalaba una máquina que generaría un campo de fuerza.

 _Ríndete._ Ordenaron unos policías que le apuntaban con sus pistolas.

 _Patéticos._ Comento Psyphon mientras lanzaba una granada de energía contra los policías.

Esta exploto y daño a varios hombres.

Al otro lado del parque el camper del abuelo max entro por campo traviesa justo antes de que el escudo de energía se formarmara y convirtiera el parque en un lugar aislado.

 _Pateticos humanos, es hora de que conozcan su lugar._ Psyphon hablo, mientras un trueno sono. _El maestro ya viene._ Se ardollo cuando un rayo teletrasporto a Vilgax.

El alienígena, calamar, media 6 metros de alto, era fuerte, llevaba una armadura roja, un guante amarillo y un cristal en un brazo, por arma traía una espada.

 _Gente de la Tierra bajo las leyes del código intergaláctico de conducta, yo vilgax! Conquistador de los 10 mundos reto a su campeón por el derecho al dominio de este mundo!_ Proclamo el calamar. _Traiganme a Ben Tennyson._ Ordeno.

El camper se detuvo frente al calamar.

El primero en bajar fue mani.

¿quieres _a ben?_ Grito el parte tetraman. _Prueba esto._ Saco sus pistolas e inicio a disparar.

Los disparos golpearon el cuerpo de vilgax pero este ni se inmuto.

 _Patético._ Respondio el quimera-sui-generis mientras de sus ojos 2 rayos de energía surgían y golpeaban con toda su fuerza al joven.

 _AAARRGGHH!._ Grito al salir volando.

 _Mani!._ Helen fuirioza salio corriendo para envestir a vilgax.

 _No espera._ Grito el abuelo max pero fue tarde.

Helen lo golpeo con toda su fuerza, pero solo fue como golpear con concreto.

Vilgax solo pateo a la joven y la lanzo contra un árbol.

Pears saco sus estacas en un intento de apuñalar a vilgas este solo inflo sus garganta, soplo y lanzo al joven contra el escudo de energía.

Cooper y Alan decidieron atacar guntos.

Cooper con un robot que disparaba rayos de erergia y Alan con sus volas de fuego.

Vilgax golpeo a cooper y destruyo su robot.

Mientras que con alan solo le soplo y lo apago como vela de cumpleaños.

El abuelo max inicio a disparar, pero vilgax ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

 _Tienen un dia galáctico estándar o sino conquistare su planeta!_ Grito el pulpo al tiempo que su gran armada de naves de guerra aparecio sobre beelhood.

Max inicio a reunir a los jóvenes heridos, tenia que buscar a ben.

/bodega de ben/

 _A la izquierda._ Comento gwen mientras ben en su forma de humungosaurio acomodaba una mapara.

 _A la derecha._ Dijo kevin quien estaba a lado de gwen mientras areglaba algo en su coche.

 _Esta chueco._ Comento gwen mientras veía bufaba.

 _Yo lo veo de lado._ Comento kevin.

 _Ahí!._ Gritaron los 2 almismo tiempo.

 _Bien_. Grito Humungosauro volviendo a ser ben _. Ahora._ Gwen le paso la caja de las medallas. _De la D a la H_ . ben inicio a colgar las medallas.

 _Presumido._ Murmuro kevin Gwen le dio un golpe en el hombro. _Oye._ Se quejo de su novia.

 _Es la primera vez desde que somos adolecentes que ben se interesa en ordenar la basura de su vida. Debemos ayudarlo._ Comento la peliroja.

 _Esta bien._ Kevin se le hacerco. _Si ¿crees que es importante?_ Le dio un beso en los labios.

Gwen se lo debolvio.

 _Me van a hacer vomitar._ Comento ben mientras se subia en un escalera a colorar las medallas de la letra F.

 _Oye no nos quejamos de cuando Julie y tu se besan._ Comento kevin.

Ben se detuvo de ordenar las emdallas, no habia visto a Julie en casi un mes, salvo por mensajes ocacionales, al parecer los padres de julie no creían que el fuera el indicado para su hija, despues de todo ella siempre llegaba tarde cuando salía con el y a veces pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor.

La placa de plomero de kevin sono.

 _¿si?_ pregunto el mayor de los 3 jóvenes héroes.

 _Están todos reunidos._ Hablo el olograma de max.

 _Si abuleo que pasa?_ Pregunto ben.

 _Vilgax._ Anuncio.

Esa palabra provoco distintos recuerdos en cada joven.

En Gwen las batallas y problemas que cuaso el cabeza de calamar durante el verano en que ben encontró el omnitrix.

En Kevin la furia de ser la razón por la que termino en el proyector todos esos años.

Y en ben esa sensación que muy pocas veces admitia tener y la disfrazaba con una actitudo despreocupada, miedo, vilgax es alguien con el cual se debe tener cuidado al jugar.

 _¿Qué quiere esta vez?_ Cuestiono gwen.

Todos los hombres la vieron raro.

Con la misma idea en la cabeza.

¿hablaba en serio?

 _Aparte del reloj, quiere conquistar la tierra._ Respondio max. _Pero esta vez se va por la via legal._

 _Via legal?_ Kevin quien era el mas culto en cultura extraterrestre interumpio a max. _Código galáctico de conducta?_

Max asintió.

Acuerdo _Caesy-kelly_ max volvió a asentir.

 _Vilgax quiere la tierra y no esta jugando, es todo o nada._ El holograma de max vio a Ben. _Mañana al alba te desafia por el control de la tierra, apuesta 10 mundos contra uno, el ganador se lleva el control de todos los mundos y el trofeo que escoja del perdedor._ Señalo el omnitrix.

 _Gracias abuelo._ Ben tomo la insignia de plomero y la apago.

Ubo un silencio en el lugar.

 _¿Cuál es el plan?_ Comento Gwen.

 _El msmo de siempre, patearle el tracero._ Respondio energéticamente ben.

Kevin y Gwen se vieron.

Y negaron con la cabeza.

/en la noche/

Ben veía una y otra vez la repetición de la pelea.

Vilgax era mas fuerte.

¿desde cuando lanza razos de sus ojos?

Y ¿tiene aliento de hielo?

Ben suspiro.

Saldría a dar una vuelta en su coche pero por accidente se comio las llaves, como Uppchop y kevin no le daría el repuesto hasta que el no le diera la llave de la nave croloteana.

Ben se paseo por su casa, sus padres ya se habían enterado de la noticia y no estaban nada contentos.

Ben vio el omnitrix de niño cuantas veces lo intento hackear, cuantas veces intento obter el control maestro, se lo quito cuando Feadback desaparecio para siempre por culpa de malware, pero ahora lo veía.

Ben vio el reloj, eran las 10 pm.

Apago su teléfono.

Queria estar listo para la batalla.

/mientras tanto/ en el espacio/

6 pequeños seres huamnoides azules semejantes a polillas estaba alimentansoce de plasma solar.

Solo quedaban 6 de 14 un numero aceptable, para la especie.

Mas 3 de ellos vieron a sus otros hermanos, uno de ellos el mas pequeño, se quedo viendo el infinto espacio buscando un planeta en especifico.

O mas bien.

Buscando a alguien.

El mas pequeño inicio a volar.

Queria volver a casa.

2 mas lo siguieron.

Despues de todo su raza era nomada.

/ 4 am/

Ben fue despertado por la censaicon de calor y por un ligero peso sobre su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos.

Y se encontró con el creador del omnitrix en persona.

 _Azmuth._ Saludo ben en un bostezo.

 _Deberías lavarte los dientes._ El ser mas listo en 5 galacias se cubrió con su mano su nariz. _Papestas._

 _Lo siento, se disculpo, no es común que lagien me vea tan temprano en la mañana._ Comento al ver el despertador.

 _Lo se, no estaría aquí,de no ser porque es una emergencia._ El creador se hacerco a su creación. _Me entere de lo que tu amigo, quieria ahcerle a tu omnitrix, sabia decisión no aceptar._ Afirmo el Galvan.

Ben no entendia pero asintió.

 _Gracias, es lo mas cercana a un cumplido que he escuchado de tu parte._ Ben observo como azmuth movia el dial.

 _El omnitrix no es una arma, es un manera de preservar al universo,_ movio el dial a la derecha. _Pero seres como vilgax no lo ven asi,_ lo movio a la izquierda. _Pero un humano, un niño si lo vio._ Lo volvió a mover a la izquierda. _No estoy a favor de tu lucha._ De nuevo a la izquierda. _Pero creo que puedo ayudarte._ Lo movio a la derecha. _Listo._ Salto a la mesa de ben.

 _¿gracias?_ ben vio el reloj. _¿Qué le hiciste?_ Cuestiono.

 _He permitido que puedas convertirte en todo lo que has escaneado y usado desde que lo obtuvuste a tus 10 años, además le quite el limite de tiempo, creo que en una batalla contra vilgax seria lo mas peligroso._ Azmuth alzo la mano. _No te mueras._ Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de teletrasportarce.

Ben miro el omnitrix activo el dial y contempló las formas alienígenas a su disposición estaban todas las originales exceptuando a fantasmatico (ghostfreak) y feedback 2 alienígenas que marcaron su vida de distintas maneras.

Apago el dial, se dio un baño.

Se puso su ropa interior, su pantalón, su playera negra, sudadera verde y se ató las agujetas.

Una vez listo vio su habitación estaba ansioso pero como siempre lo ocultaria con una sonrisa.

Se disponía a salir cuando una lámpara se encendió en su sala.

Hay estaban Sandra y Carl su madre y padre.

 _¿vas a algún lado ben?_

Los 2 no se veían para nada felices.

 _mamá se qué talvez no les guste la idea, pero tengo que salvar la tierra._ ben intentó abrir la puerta pero su madre se le interpuso

 _y ¿Que hay de tu vida?_ le puso una mano en su hombro

 _Ben, eres nuestro hijo y no puedes hacer esto_. Hablo su padre firmemente

 _si no lo hago mucho sufrirán._

 _NOoo irás a ningún lado jovencito. ESTAS CASTIGADO._ grito su Madre

 _Pero..._

 _nada de peros a tu habitación.  
_ ordeno su padre

ben se debatió entre obedecer a sus padres o salvar al mundo.

 _lo siento._ comentó Ben , si haber tocado el omnitrix Ben se transformó en diamante y creo 2 cristales que detuvieran a sus padres mientras escapaba.

Escucho sus gritos mientras corria por las calles.

 _¿Porque voy a pié?_ se cuestionó antes de convertirse en Jetray y volar lo mas rápido que podía al parqué donde sería la pelea.

/ En la Academia de plomeros/

Todos estaban expectantes pues vilgax estava transmitiendo la batalla en vivo.

Solo faltaba que esta iniciará.

Entre todos los novatos.

Un joven revonaganger esperaba ver al gran salvador del universo en acción

/La tierra/ bellwood/ 7:00 am

Varios camarógrafos y periodistas estaban esperando que esta batalla iniciará.

Pues esta era la noticia del siglo un alienígena invade la tierra y todos ellos como las lacras qu eran querian la noticia oara sus canales y subir su popularidad con los televidentes.

El domo se desactivó por un minuto dejando entrar a la mantaraya alienígena.

/Dentro del domo/

Max, gwen y Kevin esperaban a Ben ellos junto con otros plomeros estaban listos para hacer valer la ley una vez esta batalla terminara.

Ben aterrizó y automáticamente cambio a XLR8.

Corrió hasta estar frente a Vilgax.

A su lado Phyphon sonrio y se puso como representante de su maestro.

El abuelo max en su traje de plomero se puso alado de Ben.

 _Tennyson._ comento el quimera-sui-generis.

 _cabeza de calamar._ se burló ben.

Los 2 retadores se veian fijamente

 _espero que honres el código_

 _mi amo espera lo mismo.  
_

los 2 representante se alejaron.

Y una alarma sono.

Al terminar.

Vilgax dio el primer ataque saltando a toda su velocidad contra ben.

Este en su forma de kineceleran esquivó el ataque y vio como el lugar donde vilgax habia impactado era destruido y una gran cantidad de escombros eran lanzados en todas direcciones.

Vilgax pronto estivo dando varios golepes al piso mientras ven los esquivava.

 _mejoraste cabeza de calamar_ comento ben mientras un destello verde daba lugar a otro de los aliens clásicos cuatrobrazos.

Vilgax estaba muy cerca para esquivar el 2 uppercut que ben le dio con sus brazos derechos y luego el tetraman aprovechó y golpeó el pecho del quimera-sui-generis lanzandolo por los aires.

Ben volvio a cambiar de alien convirtiéndose en jetray.

Y lanzando rayos de sus ojos y cola.

Vilgax respondió al ataque disparando sus propios rayos de los ojos.

Una esfera color amarillo se formo antes De explotar.

Ben no pudo ver por unos segundos.

Los cuales vilgax aprovechó para saltar u con su espada en mano intentar apuñalar a ben.

Un rayo verde remplazo a la mantaraya y vilgax no tuvo a quien apuñalar.

 _debo reconocer que has mejorado Tennyson._ vilgax inicio a buscar a ben en el parqué desde los árboles,hasta al piso. _ahora reconoces a un superior y temes a el._

una luz verde apareció tras Vilgax y lo golpearon 4 brazos al mismo tiempo.

 _¿Quién te teme_ Ben se lanzo contra vilgax.

Este activo su escudo impenetrable y se protegió tras el.

/En el espacio/

Varios alienígenas veían emocionados la batalla.

Todos los mundos que estaban en deuda con ben Tennyson estaban apoyandolo.

Otros como los highbread veian interesados la lucha.

Y los tetramanos se burlaban de como el autoproclamado alienígenas mas peligroso del universo era golpeado por uno de los suyos.

/En la tierra/

Ben ahora como diamante lucha contra la espada de Vilgax.

Esta era muy dura y poderosa.

Vilgax cambio su espada por una que emitía sonido,lo que obligo a ben a cambiar de alien.

Escogio a fuegopantanoso.

Cosa que hizo retroceder a vilgax mas por el olor que por otra cosa.

Vilgax uso su aliento de hielo y paralizó a ben cosa que este aprovechó para convertirse en frio y esquivar un rayo mortal del conquistador.

Ben se transformó en cannonball y golpeo a vilgax como si de pelota de ping ball se tratase.

Lo malo era que vilgax aprovechó y lo detuvo.

Ben se convirtió en eco-eco e inició a atacar sonicamente.

Vilgax se cubrió tras su escudo.

Ben se multiplico y siguio atacando con sonido.

El escudo de vilgax se rompio.

Pero el conquistador aprovechó y golpeó férreamente el piso lanzando a los eco-eco en múltiples direcciones.

Estos se golpearon contra el piso,rocas y árboles antes de volver a unirce en un solo eco-eco.

Bem cambio a cuatrobrazos y se pudo de pie.

Vilgax le golpeo la espaldas, ben se doblo de dolor pero se puso de pie y golpeó a vilgax volviendo a labzarlo por los aires.

Este inició a volar.

 _ahora vuelas?_ cuestino cuatro brazos mientras vilgax se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra ben.

Este se convirtió en Xlr8 y escapó.

Vilgax alzo su mano y un rayo inicio a perseguir a ben, es corrió director q vilgax en un intento por golpearlo pero esto solo causo el dolor de Ben

 _nunca aprendes._ se burlo vilgax mientras sujetaba a ben y desactiva el omnitrix.

Ben tenia varios golpes y estaba muy canzadi.

Vilgax también lo estaba.

Pero aun asi sonreía.

El habia ganado, lo sabia, pero queria ser el quien acabara con la vida de ben tennyson.

 _como ¿Quieres morir?_ cuestión vilgax.

Gwen y Kevin estaban listos para intervenir pero los soldados de vilgac alzaron sus armas para impedirlo.

Max estana en la misma situación pero el noto como ben sonreía.

¿Ben tenia un plan?

 _caba esto ya, un tiro a la cabeza, no es lo que quieres._ comentó bem mientras disimuladamente escuchaba que el reloj volvía a estar operativo y pensaba en su siguiente alien.

 _claro._ vilgax desenfundo su pistola _última palabra._ comento mientras presionaba el gatillo.

 _goop._ bem se convirtió en una masa verde indestructible miemtras se escapó de las manos de vilgax.

A este no le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de que su pistola explotar dañandolo gravemente.

/ En galvan prime/

Azmuth veia con una ligera sonrisa la explosión el noto co bens e habia convertido en su forma galvana y alternaba el arma de vilgax volviendola una bombas de energia nivel 7 capas de matar a varios hombres pero para vilgax solo seria un gran golpe.

/En la tierra/

Vilgax se ponia de pie mientras veia su brazo lastimado.

Ben tennyson no era el mismo niño que enfrentó antes.

Molesto se lanzo contra la forma amebosa que era goop.

Ben cambio de goop a materia gris.

Vikgax lo sujeto.

Con mucha fuerza.

 _¿Que no aprendes?_ cuestión.

Mas el galvan sonrio

 _y¿Tu?_

Una gran luz reemplazó a ben y esta cego a todos los presentes cuando vilgax pudo ver se topo con un gran pie.

 _noo_ murmuro al recordar este momento.

Fue aplastado y golpeado varias veces contra el piso, hasta caer inconsciente.

a su forma tetramana y lo sujetó.

 _dilo._ ordeno.

El mal herido conquistador suspiro

 _Me rindo_

/en el espacio/

Los mundos que eran controlados por vilgax se alzaron en revueltas y revoluciónes contra sus conquistadores, los robots tuvieron que abandonar los mundos.

Pues oficialmente estos ya no le pertenecían a vilgax.

/En la tierra/

Ben era antendido por Helen, pues los niños plomero y los plomeros en la tierra estaban desalojando al ejército de vilgax.

Este mal herido asentía mientras los plomeros le leian sus derechos y lo obligaba a abandonar la tierra y nunca regresar.

 _vaya espectáculo diste_ comento Kevin golpeando fiertemente la espalda de ben.

 _si, esperó que lo hayan disfrutado porque estare castigado hasta nuevo aviso._ comento el adolorido adolecente.

 _calma ben seguro tus padrs entenderán_ le consolo Gwen.

 _yo te ayudó hijo._ max ayudó a ben a llegar a la casa rodante, mientras salían del parque evadiendo a los repirteros.

En la tierra ben aun no era conocido, pero para el universo el habia demostrando que era alguien poderoso.

/En el espacio/

El precio por la cabeza de ben tennyson aunmento drásticamente sumandole 4 ceros a su ya valor de cinco ceros.

Pero asi cómo algunos lo querían muerto, otros iniciaron a pensar en buscarle para defenderle.

/ En la tierra / 3 de la tarde

Con forme se acercaba a su casa mas bervioso ben se sentía.

Levin y Gwen lo intentaban distraer

Incluso el abuelo max les compro unas hamburguesas y smoodys mientras se dirigían casa de ben.

Una ves frente a esta ben.

Bajo esperando ver a sus padrs molestos en la puerta bloqueada por tadenita.

Pero esta ya no estaba bloqueada y la puerta estaba rota.

Ben se convirtió en lo primero que se le paso por la mente goop.

Kevin, gwem y max se pusieron en alerta listos para la batalla.

Del interior de la casa salio vilgax.

Este no dijo nada.

Solo salio y se teletrasporto.

Bem pudo ver por la ventana a sus padres heridos como goop iva entrar a la casa.

Pero entonces.

Exploto.

* * *

Fin prólogo.

¿merece reviews?,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (harry potter varios) *

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter) *

Extermino mágico (harry potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialimo (hora de aventura) *

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben 10: Responsabilidad.

* * *

Disabler: todos los personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irrealiti13: agradecimiento especial quienes les gusto la historia.

aquí esta la continuación espero que les guste.

* * *

Acciones.: normal

 **Negritas: pensamientos o maquinas.**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

* * *

/ 6 meses después/

Un grupo de 50 caballeros eternos estaba robando tecnología alienígena de una instalación secreta del gobierno de los estados unidos.

Todos bien armados y subiendo todo el material a sus camiones.

Últimamente los caballeros eternos habían estado teniendo un problema en específico.

 _Rápido suban la tecnología._ Ordeno Enoch uno de los más aferrados a la idea de controlar la tecnología alienígena en la tierra.

 _Sí señor._ Contestaron todos los caballeros.

Un fuerte zumbido se escuchó.

 _¿Qué es eso?_ Cuestiono un caballero antes de ser golpeado a máxima velocidad contra el camión que estaban cargando.

4 caballeros alzaron sus pistolas laser para atacar más estas desaparecieron de sus manos y los caballeros cayeron al piso.

Otros 10 fueron tumbados por poderos golpes directo a la cabeza y al estómago.

Los caballeros iniciaron a disparar, pero con cada disparo 2 caían inconscientes.

 _VAMONOS!._ Ordeno enoch mientras se subía a un de los camiones.

Los otros 4 caminos prendieron motores y siguieron al de enoch.

Dejando tras de sí a sus inconscientes hermanos de armas.

Un tornado azul envolvió a los guardias y estos fueron desenmordazados y sus armas volvieron a sus manos.

Los 5 camiones iban a 90 kilómetros por hora.

Todos iban por una carretera muy cerca de un risco.

Una de las camionetas perdió sus llantas traseras, obligándola a frenar y los 2 caballeros dentro fueron noqueados.

A la siguiente camioneta la golpearon por la izquierda haciéndola volcar.

Cosa que también paso con la delantera, pero por el lado derecho.

A una camioneta le quitaron al conductor y lo dejaron sobre un poste.

 _¡Acelera!_ Ordeno Enoch a su conductor.

Una mancha azul paso rápido frente a la camioneta.

Esta mancha corrió a toda velocidad y salto, destruyendo la cabina del conductor y el motor al mismo tiempo.

El auto freno de golpe.

Enoch estaba aturdido cuando fue sacado de su asiento como copiloto y luego vio una luz verde.

En esta apareció un alienígena con forma de tigre bípedo y desnudo.

 _DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO ENOCH, LO MISMO QUE LE DIJE A LOS OTROS 2 IDIOTAS QUE INTENTARON ALGO CONTRA LOS ALIENGINEAS, DEJEN DE INTENTAR ALGO CONTRA LOS ALIENIGENAS O RATH EN PERSONA LES ROMPERA TODOS LOS HUESOS DE SU CUERPO._ Amenazo el tigre mientras sacaba su garra.

 _Jajajaaja._ Se burló Enoch. _Intentas ¿amenazarme? ¿Qué puedes hacer niño? ¿nunca te atreverías?_ Se burló.

Rath movió su garra y rompió la armadura y la máscara de Enoch.

Luego lo puso de cabeza y lo agito en el risco.

 _DEJAME DICERTE ALGO, ENOCH CABALLERO ETERNO, RATH NO AMENAZA, RATH CUMPLE._ Rath sonrió y brillo convirtiéndose en XLR8 y este abrió su mano.

Soltando a Enoch.

 _BEEENN NOO!_ Escucho enoch mientras caía.

A _HHHHH!._ Grito el hombre mientras veía el suelo acercarse.

Cerro los ojos esperando el impacto uno que nunca llego, pues sus piernas eran sujetas por mana rozado.

Gwen suspiraba cansada, Kevin y ella habían recibido la misma alarma que ben del ataque a la base en el desierto, pero nunca se esperaron llegar y ver lo que ben había hecho.

Esto era común desde hace 3 meses, que ben intentaba erradicar a los caballeros eternos, pues entre ellos y otros criminales habían aprendido que la tierra tenía un héroe de tiempo completo.

Los caballeros eternos que eran heridos en batalla abandonaban la organización, mientras que los alienígenas bueno, lo plomeros estaban ocupados encargándose de ellos.

Gwen puso a Enoch en el piso.

Mientras veía a Ben alejarse del lugar a toda velocidad.

Una mucho mayor que la de antes.

Gwen espero viendo el desierto y recordó el día del funeral, la última vez que había visto a ben como humano.

/ hace 6 meses/

El cementerio de bellwood recibía a todos los parientes y amigos de la familia tennyson.

Algunos no eran de este mundo.

Como tetrax, azmuth y maya.

O los linopo que eran primos de ben.

Todos reunidos para despedir a Carl y Sandra Tennyson.

La abuela verdona había venido corriendo/volando lo más rápido que podía al enterase de la noticia.

Todo el universo lo sabía, el acto cobarde que Vilgax había hecho, para muchos era un berrinche de niño, para otros un acto de deshonor muy grave, el perder de forma justa, pero matar a los padres de su vencedor era una acción muy mal vista por los conquistadores.

Kevin y gwen estaban preocupados por Ben, solo dormía y no hablaba, era extraño verlo fuera de su "Casa" si la bodega era ahora su casa, nada quedo de la casa de sus padres.

Hasta el señor Bouman veían triste y preocupado al niño que siempre le había molestado.

 _Y con estas palabras, entregamos los restos de Carl y Sandra Tennyson a la tierra._ El sacerdote termino de dar su santo sepulcro a los padres de ben.

Cada quien paso a dar sus respetos.

Muchos intentaron hablar con ben, quien solo veía las tumbas, pensativo.

Al final cuando todos se iban.

Azumth se acercó y hablo con el joven.

Gwen no sabía de lo que hablaron, pero el Galván paso de estar molesto a estar tranquilo y luego se retiró pacíficamente.

Como si ben lo hubiera convencido de algo.

Paradoja apareció poco después y vio su reloj.

Ben se trasformó en Xlr8 y se fue del cementerio.

Desde entonces no había contactado con su familia.

/ tiempo actual/ bellwood/ zona industrial / 5 pm

 _¿Por qué estamos aquí?_ Kevin conducía su coche por la parte norte de la zona industrial abandonada.

 _Estoy preocupada por ben, no lo hemos visto más que en misiones y aun así siempre está en su forma alienígena._ Comento Gwen. _Hasta el chico de los smoodys está preocupado._

Kevin suspiro.

 _Gwen, se lo que es perder a una figura paterna en tu vida y ben nunca había sufrido tanto, creme estoy preocupado por el pero no es como si estuviera pelando solo._ Mientras conducía Kevin intentaba consolar a su novia. _Ben es tonto, pero no suicida._

 _Si, tienes raz…_ fue interrumpida cuando cuatro brazos se estrelló contra la pared de una de las bodegas abandonadas.

Había sido golpeado, por un robot Techadon de color verde brillante.

 _¿Qué decías?_ Gwen vio molesta a Kevin mientras se bajaba de su coche y con esferas de mana intentaba tumbar al robot.

El robot, detuvo y por un momento escaneo a Kevin y Gwen.

Kevin absorbió el metal del coche y golpeo a al robot, pero este no le prestó atención, igual le paso a Gwen, pues esta lo atacaba, pero el robot no los contratacaba.

Ben salió de los escombros y entonces el robot reacciono sacando un láser y disparo a ben.

Ben cambio a piedra y absorbió el rayo de energía solo para regresarlo.

El robot se tambaleo, pero se recompuso y se lanzó a golpear a ben.

Este cambio a diamante y ataco con sus gemas verdes al robot.

El robot reacciono y se centró solo en atacar a ben.

Gwen lanzo varios ataques de mana, pero el robot ni siquiera los intento esquivar.

Ben se transformó en xlr8 y el robot reacciono iniciando a perseguir a ben.

Kevin con sus brazos como espada los siguió hasta que piso algo en el suelo.

 _¿Qué?_ Cuestiono.

BOOOMMMM!

 _Ahhhh!_ Kevin salió volando y perdió su recubrimiento de metal.

Gwen lo atrapo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

 _Gracias._ Kevin fue alzado hasta el disco de energía que gwen estaba usando para levitar.

Gwen se elevó un par de metros y vio algo que la sorprendió.

En varias de las torres de la zona industrial había torretas con armas laser, que disparaban a Ben, además de otros robots como los que vilgax habia usado cuando eran niños para conseguir el omnitrix y varios robots de tecadon.

 _¿Qué es esto?_ Gwen estaba aturdida.

 _Maldito._ Murmuro Kevin. _Tu primo convirtió este lugar en una zona de obstáculos._ Kevin se puso a lado de gwen.

Los 2 se dedicaron a ver lo que ben habia construido.

En verdad era curioso en las calles de la zona industrial donde antaño trabajadores caminarían de fábrica en fabrica habían sido convertidas en pistas de obstáculos, con rayos laser, minas, picos y robots, mientras que las torres de electricidad ahora tenían armas de energía y escudos de energía, además de los 3 robots de tecadon que ben estaba enfrentado convertido en rath.

 _Déjame decirte algo robot 3 de tecadon que Rath usa para entrenar, no puedes ganarle a Rath mientras está entrenando, eres un robot más débil que Rath y Rath siempre gana._ El Apoplexiano cambio a ser ben por un minuto.

Gwen y Kevin notaron que su cabello estaba más largo y tenía bolsas bajo los ojos.

Suspiro y selecciono un alíen.

Se transformó en cuatro brazos y arrastro los restos de los robots de tecadon al almacén principal de la abandonada zona industrial.

 _Bien Kevin vamos._ Gwen decenio y se subió al auto.

 _¿Qué? No, no no, ni loco meteré a mi bebe en un campo minado._ Kevin se negó a conducir.

 _Pero el almacén de Ben esta hasta el centro._ Se quejó gwen.

 _Podemos acortar su entramos por los edificios, después de todo la vieja fundidora y fábrica de refrigeradores de Bellwood ya no sirve._ Propuso Kevin abriendo la puerta del edificio que decía. Ice Wood compañía de refrigeradores.

Gwen suspiro a veces Kevin prestaba más atención a su auto que a ella.

 _Nunca recuerdo haber visto este lugar._ Comento Gwen. _Bueno no hasta que ben compro esa bodega._ Gwen caminaba con cuidado por las muchas cajas con refrigeradores dentro.

 _No me sorprende, recuerdas la crisis de hace unos años._ Kevin le pregunto mientras abría la puerta y salían de la fábrica de refrigeradores y cruzaban a la parte de los hornos de la fundidora.

 _Si, muchos desempleados._ Gwen y su familia nunca pasaron problemas económicos debido a esa crisis de hace unos años.

 _Bueno, la fábrica de refrigeradores, hornos y la fundidora de bellwood tenían mucho material y mercancía para vender, pero debido a la crisis no la pudieron vender y por eso abandonaron estas zonas con todo y mercancía._ Kevin abrió la puerta de los hornos y entraron a la fábrica de hornos contigua a la bodega de ben.

Para su sorpresa habia varias máquinas las cuales reparaban los robots dañados durante el entrenamiento, además todavía había robots recién reparados y algunos aun hechos pedazos, pero esperando su turno para ser reparados.

Los 2 se vieron curiosos y se dieron cuenta que una de las paredes estaba rota.

Entraron por el agujero y se toparon con la bodega de ben.

En el segundo piso se veía una cama y la ropa sucia amontonada, en las escaleras bajo la cama habia una cocina totalmente equipada como se puede en estas condiciones.

 _Vaya, ben sí que le ha dado un buen uso a su dinero._ Kevin vio que la bodega ya no tenía las armaduras y los trofeos, pero habia otro hoyo a la derecha, donde se veía algo brillar.

 _¿Qué hacen aquí?_ Pregunto una voz en la cocina.

Ben estaba en calzoncillos y con una playera blanca para dormir.

 _Estábamos preocupados._ Respondió Gwen.

Ben vio curioso a Kevin.

 _Ella estaba preocupada, yo solo quería asegurarme que no te volverías un loco que dese destruir el mundo._ Comento Kevin.

Ben dio un mordisco a un sándwich.

 _Exageran._ Comento ben.

 _¡Casi mataste a Enoch!_ Grito gwen.

 _Sabía que lo detendrías._ Ben bajo los escalones y se sentó en su silla. _Además, ellos se están comportando más agresivos._

 _Ben._ Gwen se le acercó.

 _No quiero que nadie más muera, porque alguien se cree mejor._ Ben bajo la cabeza.

Kevin sujeto a ben de su playera.

 _REACCIONA TENNYSON._ Grito el osmociano. _No fue tu culpa, fue vilgax el violo las reglas._ Grito Kevin.

 _¡Tú no perdiste a nadie!_ Grito ben.

 _Pero estoy perdiendo a un amigo._ Kevin lo lanzo al sillón. _No te hundas en tu dolor, solo mejora._ Suspiro Kevin.

Gwen le puso una mano en su hombro.

Y luego abrazo a Ben.

Este inicio a llorar.

Estaba cansado.

No habia dormido hace mucho tiempo, por lo que se quedó dormido en los brazos de su prima.

/en las profundidades del espacio/

Un gran crucero interestelar se acercaba al sistema solar.

En ella habia una gran cantidad de alienígenas de distintas razas, planetas, tamaños, formas y sueños.

La tierra construiría una colonia, la primera colonia alienígena formal en su sistema solar.

Un lugar llamado pueblo bajo.

/ 2 semanas después/

Ben habia cambiado su sudadera verde por una blanca con líneas verdes y un diez en el pecho en el lado derecho.

Estaba en míster smoody.

Julie lo habia citado, con una frase.

"tenemos que hablar" eso decía el mensaje, el primero que le contestaba desde hacía un mes.

 _Ben._ Julie llego en su motoneta, traía su uniforme de tenis y en su bolso tenia a cierto galvano meta morfo.

 _Julie, ship._ Ben los saludo.

Julie no devolvió el saludo, ship se veía triste.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Ben estaba preocupado.

 _Ben, ya no debemos vernos._ Julie le entrego el bolso. _Ben, mis padres y yo nos mudaremos de bellwood y quiero que cuides a ship._ Solo dijo eso y se fue a su motoneta, la arranco.

 _SHIIPP SHIPPP SHIIIIPPP._ Grito el ser negro y verde, mientras parecía aullar a la partida de su dueña.

Ben solo se dejó caer en una de las sillas del lugar.

Otra de sus personas más amadas se iba de su lado.

Acaricio al pequeño que aun gimoteaba.

 _Descuida._ Ben acercó a ship hacia el. _todo saldrá bien._ Esas palabras eran más para el que para el pequeño alíen.

…

/ 2 semanas después/

Habían tenido unas misiones un poco interesantes.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Detener a Vulcanus y ayudar a reconstruir el planeta de tetrax.

Además de enfrentarse a la banda de Rojo y a un tal Fixtrip quien era una especie de motociclista loco.

Hoy ben en su forma galvana estaba trabajando en algo.

 _Si, pongo esto aquí y esto aquí._ Unía los cables a un cilindro que emitía energía.

 _Ship._ El galvano metamorfo movía su cola.

 _Espera._ Materia gris unió los cables y paso.

Finalmente, habia funcionado.

Ben habia construido un generador que usaba la sub energía para alimentar toda la zona industrial.

Al parecer si compras todo el lugar es más barato que comprar lote por lote.

Ahora estaba trabajando en un dispositivo de encubrimiento como el que los Highbread usaron en lo soledad para disfrazar su portal espacial.

 _Shippp._ Siguió saltando feliz el alíen.

 _Si ya voy._ ben volvió a ser humano y se dirigió a su cocina.

El omnitrix sonó.

 _Ben._ La voz del abuelo se escuchó.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunto sorprendido.

 _Tenemos un problema._ Comento. _Trae a ship._

 _Voy en camino._ Ben le dio algo de comer a ship mientras se convertía en Xlr8 y salía de su hogar, no sin antes activar su sistema de seguridad.

Paso y se detuvo frente a la tienda de plomería del abuelo Max.

Volvió a ser ben y entro a la tienda

 _Hola ben._ Dijo el encargado de la tienda.

Ben alzo su mano entro al baño y jalo la cadena.

El baño decenio hasta llegar a la base subterránea de los plomeros.

 _¿Cuál es el problema?_ Pregunto apenas puso un pie en la base.

El abuelo lo recibió.

 _Tenemos una situación con el primer trasporte de refugiados._ Comento Max mientras en una de las pantallas se mostraba una imagen de una nave muy cerca de la órbita de marte. _Una nave de piratas espaciales los está atacando._

 _¿refugiados?_ Cuestiono ben

 _Si, ¿Qué no te enteraste, vamos a montar la primera cuidad alienígena actual en la tierra bajo bellwood?_ Comento el magistrado patelido entrando en el cuartel de los plomeros.

 _¿Por qué no sabía nada de eso?_ Cuestiono ben a su abuelo.

 _Olvídate de eso, necesitan ayuda._ Max le señalo a ship. _Gwen y Kevin te verán en la plataforma de despegue._ Max señalo el lugar. _Ve._ Aviso nervioso.

Ben asintió y con ship tras de él se dirigió a la plataforma de despegue.

 _¿Pensé que él lo habia autorizado?_ Patelidan veía curiosos a Max. _Después de todo que ¿la tierra y otros 10 planetas no son suyos?_ Cuestiono el pescado.

 _No, no debe enterarse._ Max suspiro. _Ordenes de los altos mandos._ Sentencio.

Patelido asintió.

…

Una vez en el espacio.

Kevin piloteando, Gwen planeando una estrategia y ben extrañamente en una de las computadoras de los plomeros.

El no entendía que nadie le digiera que un pueblo de alienígenas se estaba fundando bajo de bellwood, ¿Por qué tantos secretos?

Pero descubrió que el sistema de los plomeros no le permitía acceder a esos datos.

Suspiro, necesitaba conseguir una manera de obtener información.

 _Naves que atacan el Solaris, bajo la autoridad de los plomeros dejen de atacar._ Gwen uso el comunicador de ship para amenazar a los barcos piratas.

 _No, esta nave es nuestra._ Respondió un alienígena parecido a una lagartija, con armadura de metal y armas de energía.

 _Bien._ Ben busco un alíen, mas por costumbre que por necesidad. _Es hora de frio._ Golpeo el omnitrix y se convirtió en fuego. _dije frio._ Una luz verde lo convirtió en el necrofrigian.

Suspiro y atravesó a ship para iniciar su ataque.

Kevin por su parte activo las armas de ship e inicio a disparar contra las naves enemigas.

 _Algunas cosas no cambian._ Gwen sonrió mientras intentaba establecer conexión con la nave de pasajeros.

…

Dentro de la nave, los refugiados estaban aterrados.

Habia muchos que lo poco que tenían lo habían invertido en este viaje iniciando desde cero.

 _Capitán, atacan nuestras naves._ Comento uno de los lagartos bípedos.

El lagarto más grande y de color rojo siseo molesto.

 _Dile a todos que se preparen para volar esta cosa._ Ordeno.

 _A la orden capital._ Se alejó el lagarto.

 _Aquí el captan._ Activo su comunicador. _Ya subieron todo el botín._ Pregunto.

Solo tuvo estática.

Un ser azul semejante a una polilla traspaso el piso y con su aliento congelo a varios de los piratas.

 _Temo que deje helados a tus amigos._ Frio ben se convirtió en cuatro brazos.

 _Conque aquí, estas el guardián de la tierra, no estás muy lejos de tu planeta._ Pregunto el lagarto líder.

 _Este barco iba a la tierra, por lo que puedo patearte el trasero._ Cuatro brazos trono sus manos.

 _Hazlo y todos morirán._ Alzo su cola en la cual tenía un detonador en su punta. _Ahora nos dejaras ir o todos aquí morirán._ Gruño el lagarto.

Ben se tensó, había muchos inocentes en peligro.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Cambio de alíen.

El lagarto estaba listo para luchar, pero al no encontrarse a nadie, se inició a reír.

 _Es solo un cobarde._ Se burló, pero de pronto su detonador se descompuso.

Y entonces humungosaurio lo sujeto y lo estrello violentamente contra el piso.

 _¡ATAQUEN!_ Grito uno de los lagartos gigantes que estaban saqueando los camerinos de algunos tripulantes.

Cuatro lagartos amarillos se lanzaron contra humungosaurio, mordiéndolo y cortándolo con sus filosas hachas.

Ben estaba en un aprieto estos 4 lagartos no se andaban con juegos, en verdad lo querían cortar en pedacitos.

Cambio de alienígena.

 _Cuatro brazos._ Si tal vez sea un nostálgico, pero luchar en su forma tetraman le era más fácil que luchar como un reptil gigante.

Aprovecho las cintas de metal en sus brazos y detuvo las armas de los alienígenas.

Sujeto a 2 de esos lagartos por sus largos cuellos y los estampo cráneo contra cráneo.

Luego tomo las 2 hachas de soltaron y detuvo a las de los otros 2, les dio un corte en la cola, gritaron como niñas y luego callero al piso inconscientes por 2 puñetazos directo a sus caras.

 _Vaya, eres más hábil de lo que pensé._ Dijo el líder de estos lagartos, mientras en sus manos y con una espada tenia a un rehén una niña alienígena de una raza que ben desconocía.

 _Suelta a la niña._ Ordeno cuatro brazos.

 _Nooo, tu, no estás en posición de negociar, tal vez les cortaste sus colas, pero yo aguanto más dolor, sus colas crecerán, pero la cabeza de esta niña no, ahora volverás a tu forma original y te matare, solo así se salvará esta niña._ Ordeno el lagarto rojo.

Ben no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces asintió.

Volvió a su forma humana.

El alagarto corrió con la espada alzada en su brazo derecho listo para cortarle la cabeza a ben.

Este se trasformó en articuana y le dispara su rayo congelante.

Luego cambio a XLR8 y con un coletazo rompió el hielo.

 _AARRRAAAHHHH!_ Grito el reptil pues le habían arrancado su extremidad desde el hombro.

Cayo inconsciente.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ben junto a todos los piratas lagarto en una de las capsulas de escape del crucero espacial.

Eran aproximadamente 30 lagartos-

Gwen y Kevin habían dañado suficientes naves afuera para detener a los piratas.

Una vez se aseguraron que todo estuviera bien.

Engancharon la capsula de escape a ship y se dirigieron a la tierra escoltando el crucero espacial.

…

Pasaron los días y ben estaba un poco extrañado.

Le era difícil entrar a los archivos de los plomeros.

Además, ultima mente la base estaba siendo remodelada y traían piezas de materia alienígena para construir un cuartel más amplio.

Y el problema más grande 2 galvanos que eran más listos que cualquier ser humano, pero eran más torpes que un ciego manejando*

Pero aun así todo estaba extraño.

Pues muchos alienígenas en pueblo bajo.

La recién fundada cuidad clandestina alienígena parecían conocerlo.

Pero ben no los conocía, muchos le agradecían la oportunidad de vivir en la tierra, pero ben solo fingía saber de lo que hablaban, al parecer el hecho de ser 2 culturas diferentes ayudaba a la confusión de la plática y por ende todo salía relativa mente bien.

Se habían enfrentado a Hex y Charmcaster en una tonta historia que involucraba un viaje en el tiempo de una Gwen por un Kevin que se había vuelto monstruo.

Muchos no creían que fuera posible pero el hecho de enfrentarse a tantos viajes en el tiempo había tenido un cierto efecto en ben, los recordaba cada uno.

Era extraño tener recuerdos que no son tuyos o historias alternas por cosas que no hiciste.

Pero bueno.

En estos momentos estaba en su cuartel general.

Ship se había ido por unos días, a veces pasaba estaba un día y al siguiente quien sabe a dónde se iba general mente regresaba con nuevos trucos.

Estaba aburrido por lo que decidió buscar algo en la extranet, claro su conexión en la extranet era ilegal, el la había hecho con unas viejas antenas de comunicación, piezas de satélites, 2 televisores, una máquina de escribir y una caja de sodas bacías, todo con la ayuda de materia gris.

Últimamente le gustaba ver programas de luchas de otros mundos, además de que podía ver tutoriales de como entrenaban otros planetas.

Una alarma le aviso que un vehículo entro a su base de operaciones.

Era la casa rodante de su abuelo.

Desactivo el sistema de seguridad y lo dejo entrar.

Ben oculto su máquina de extranet con una gran sabana y le abrió la puerta a su abuelo.

 _Hola abuelo como estas._ Sonrió feliz a su abuelo.

Max le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo.

 _Bien ben, sé que no has ido a los cuartes por 3 días y pensé que talvez necesitabas un poco de compañía._ Sugirió el abuelo Max.

 _Claro adelante pasa._ Ben abrió más la puerta. _Es bueno platicar a solas._ Comento feliz ben

 _De hecho, traje unos viejos amigos._ Comento el hombre de playera hawaiana mientras señalaba su casa rodante.

De esta salieron Cooper, Alan, el señor Wes Green y Kai Green.

Ben vio con mala cara a Kai, la última vez que se vieron no quedaron en buenos términos.

 _Dame un segundo._ Ben cerró la puerta. **Maldita sea, justo cuando pensaba preguntarle al abuelo si me podía dar acceso a los archivos de los plomeros.** Ben suspiro se convirtió en XLR8 y en unos pocos segundos limpio su casa.

No es que estuviera sucia su bodega central, pero tenía ropa sucia tirada, algunos trastes mal acomodados, herramientas en lugares donde no debería estar y sus planos de cosas que él no quería que vieran.

 _Pasen._ Comento una vez volvió a ser ben y les abrió la puerta.

El abuelo ya traía la comida hecha.

 **Parece que lo tenía planeado.**

/ órbita baja/ tierra en algún lugar del océano/

3 polillas alienígenas azules entraban en la atmosfera de la tierra.

Recordaban muy poco de sus primeros minutos de vida, pero sabían que su padre/madre era de la tierra y que estaba en algún lugar.

No sabían en qué lugar.

Pero lo encontrarían.

/bodega de ben/

 **Que se jodan.** Pensó ben mientras cerraba la puerta de su bodega muy fuerte mente, mientras el abuelo y sus visitantes se iban.

La cena había estado agradable, entre las historias de abuelo, del señor Green y las suyas la conversación había sido muy amena, la comida bueno era un tipo de guiso hecho con algún gusano morado gigante y unas frutas que ben no conocía, pero estuvo buena.

El problema vino cuando el abuelo le pido ver su otra bodega, la más grande.

Al parecer por eso habían venido los Green querían ver los artefactos alienígenas que le había regalado, había dado forma al oyó de la pared como si fuera el hueco de una puerta y había colgado una gran tela que le habían regalado como puerta corrediza.

Al entrar jalo una palanca y activo las luces de la habitación.

En el centro estaba una nave alienígena rodeada de las seis reliquias de distintas razas, la parte principal estaba llena con todas sus medallas colgadas en un fondo de terciopelo negro, las pinturas estaban colgadas en la pared, las armas y otros trofeos estaban en escaparates o acomodados de una forma que se optimizara el espacio.

Todo organizado por Gwen.

Ben les dio un recorrido iniciando por las pinturas que tenían, eran paisajes de mundo alienígenas que él no conocía donde los highbread atacaban, pero una luz verde los golpeaba.

Había una pintura de una raza de alienígenas parecidos a gatos que lo adoraban como un dios mientras a sus pies estaban los highbread, luego paso al muro de las medallas.

El conteo oficial era 9567 medallas en la pared y en aumento.

Luego lo llevo a ver los trofeos y al final la cosa que fue lo que lo molesto.

Que Kai Green se pusiera en su plan de profesora.

Está bien ser arqueóloga que te interesa la cultura alienígena, pero no ser una maldita sabelotodo que apenas ve algo que conoce se ponga a darle una catedra sobre ese objeto.

Y todo inicio por las 6 reliquias.

Ben sabia sus nombres y que hacían.

La armadura Tecadona de Raidon 3.

El escudo Matirano de los Matiranos.

Una copa de la vitalidad de los Renitianos.

Un UCC de los Meteornos.

Un contenedor solar de los Apoloenses.

Y

Un fragmento de una tal daga estelar que le pertenecía a una raza de nómadas en Yoderic 3.

Ben sabía que eran esas cosas y que debían ser valiosas y peligrosas por lo que las puso con cuidado y alrededor de su nave de los Arquilianos, la nave tenía un escudo de energía activo en todo momento por si alguien intentaba robar alguna de las reliquias.

Pero Kai no se calló por más de 2 horas, primero inicio con la historia de los artículos, luego con su importación y luego inicio a criticar a Ben.

Tuvo mucha paciencia e ignoro muchos de sus comentarios hirientes.

Pero eso solo parecía hubiera molestado mucho más.

Al final el señor Green fue el que calmo a su nieta y así todos se retiraron de su bodega.

Pero las últimas palabras de Kai retumbaban en su cabeza.

 **Este es el conquistador de 10 mundos y la tierra, no me lo creo.** Eso hizo que ben pensara.

Busco en la extranet el acuerdo Caisey-Kelly casi 1000 páginas en distintos idiomas alienígenas, se iba a tardar en leerlas todas.

Sería una larga noche.

/en el espacio profundo/

Una nave trasportaba a un cerebro crustáceo morado, el cual estaba trabajando en un hexágono con el símbolo de colmillos blancos en un fondo negro.

 _Ya está listo._ Pidió un alienígena con armadura de hueso, y rostro azul aguamarina.

 _Casi, no se puede apresurar la perfección._ Comento con un asentó en su voz. _Yo el doctor Psycobos he creado el máximo dispositivo de trasmutación genética._ Comento mientras terminaba de instalar el hexágono en un collar rojo con picos.

 _Y yo kyber el cazador he recolectado las muestras de los máximos depredadores del universo._ Dijo el alienígena azul.

 _Contemplad universo._ Coloco el collar en el cuello de un extraño animal extraterrestre, similar a un lobo, pero sin pelo, de color azul ojos rojos con esclerótica negra. _El nemetrix._

/en la tierra/

ben estaba tranquilo tomando un smoody mientras caminaba por las calles de bellwood.

no había invasiones, ningún enemigo a la vista, sin amenazas de muerte.

algo andaba mal.

de pronto un robot de tecadon apareció y en lo alto de un edificio Vulcanus.

 _ya extrañaba esto._ sonrió y se transformo en lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

Ultra-T

* * *

/fin del capítulo/

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (harry potter varios) *

Green Wordl (harry potter)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter) *

Extermino mágico (harry potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10)*

Marcado (naruto)*

un frió temor ( Rise of Guardians)*

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben 10: Responsabilidad.

* * *

Disabler: todos los personajes. Y sus derechos, así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Cartoon Network y Man of action.

Irrealiti: se que debería decir algo inspirador.

pero no tengo nada, solo lean y dejen comentario.

hasta pronto Bye.

* * *

Dante de aquiles: gracias espero que te guste este también.

PinkieNeko09: Gracias espero que este también.

Seor Black: Por el momento aun sin tanta violencia pero pronto.

* * *

Acciones.: normal

 **Negritas: pensamientos o maquinas.**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

* * *

/ carretera cercana a los soledad. /

* * *

Disfrazado como un camión de varios con 2 contenedores de hamburguesas.

Un vehículo de trasporte de tecnología se dirigía hacia la nueva sede de los plomeros en Bellwood.

Todo esto solo lo sabían los plomeros.

2 plomeros vigilaban cada uno un camión mientras estos eran conducidos por un piloto y un copiloto, los 6 plomeros se esperaban una noche tranquila en la carretera de lo soledad.

Cuando sus camiones se dejaron de mover.

En una serie de violentas sacudidas los camiones fueron alzados.

Los plomeros salieron de la parte de atrás y de la parte delantera.

Apenas tocar el piso los seis se pusieron en una formación estándar de combate, cuando sus armas fueron alzadas y les apuntaron.

 _Si no les molesta me llevaré su cargamento._ Una voz con eco metálico se escucho.

Los plomeros vieron a un Biosovortian, su cuerpo amarillo con negro, por manos unas pinzas amarillas y su cabeza de metal flotando con esos ojos rojos.

Ademas de que tenia el omintrix en el pecho.

 _No te dejaremos._ Grito un plomero mientras se disponía a golpear al ladrón, un arma de energía se disparo y le hirió en su abdomen

 _No lo repetiré._ El alien apunto con las armas. _Me llevaré esto_.

Los camiones flotaron junto con el alien que escapaba.

Uno de ellos se acercó a su compañero herido, mientras otro activaba el comunicador de su insignia de plomero.

C _entral aquí la unidad de transporte tuvimos un problema sufrimos un ataque y nos robaron_. Comunico el alien de piel azul.

 _Aquí_ _central, reporte quien los ataco._ Pido el encargado de guardia de esa noche.

 _Fue Ben Tennyson nos traicionó_. Dijo un alienigena naranja.

 _Eso es un problema_. Dijo el que montaba guardia.

/cuartel delos plomero/

 _Porque ._ Se escuchó de una computadora.

 _Porque yo soy ben tennyson y no me he movido desde que inició mi guardia_. Comunico Ben.

Mientras a su lado el otro oficial de guardia no entendía que pasaba.

/ en una cueva/

Varias chispas de energía se formaban mientras un ben tennyson de pelo blanco, ropa roja y 10 invertido re cableaba una máquina extraterrestre.

 _si muy pronto yo Albedo tendré una solución definitiva a todos mis problemas_ .coloco un cilindro con un líquido verde sobre una unión para darle energía a su máquina. _y luego me vengare de ese maldito de Ben Tennyson._

siguió construyendo su máquina híbrida de partes humanas y alienígenas.

/ al día siguiente/ cuartel general de los plomeros/

 _no hay duda Albedo esta tramando algo._ dijo Gwen mientras ella, Kevin y el abuelo max estaban reunidos en el cuartel de los plomeros.

 _si lo se._ kevin se quejo. _¿que hago aquí y donde eta ben?_ comento molesto el pelinegro.

 _ben debe estar retrasado._ comento el abuelo max. _de seguro esta comprando algo que comer._ comento un poco molesto por las costumbres de su nieto.

/ base provisional de los caballeros eternos/

un patético almacén, adornado con los restos de telas y murales que representaban a valientes caballeros caídos hace tiempo.

no mas de 50 hombres inconscientes.

y muchos otros vencidos.

a esto se había reducido la antigua orden de los caballeros eternos.

Joseph Chadwick hacia unas semanas un simple miembro genérico de los caballeros eternos, pero ahora debido a la desaparición de los antiguos reyes era la persona mas apropiada para asumir el control de los caballeros eternos.

solo había un pequeño detalle que no contemplo en su planes.

 _creí_ _haberles dicho que desaparecieran._ comento un tetramano que parecía un gladiador, con el omnitrix en su pecho. _se los advertí._ golpeo sus puños.

 _no te saldrás con la tuya bestia._ dijo mientras lo señalaba con su báculo y sus soldados disparaban.

un destello verde ilumino el lugar y todos sus soldados cayeron al piso noqueados por una mancha azul.

la cual se detuvo frente al actual líder de los caballeros eternos.

 _¿quieres ver una bestia?_ pregunto con su siseaste voz Xlr8.

un destello remplazo al kineceleran, siendo remplazado por un vulpimancer.

debido a su crecimiento, bestia, había obtenido una cola y sus dientes mas afilados.

 _GRRROOOOUUURRR!._ gruño mientras veía correr al humano.

simplemente salto y lo atrapo para luego dejarlo ir.

así estuvo unos 20 minutos y al final le rompió el brazo con sus dientes.

una luz verde remplazo a bestia por frió.

 _noooo vuelvasss._ ordeno antes de disparar una rafa de hielo de su boca y congelar al humano.

cambio a Xlr8 y salio del lugar a toda velocidad, en algún momento alguien iría a revisar esa bodega, en medio de la nada.

tras volver a Bellwood se dirigió al cuartel plomero.

entro por un túnel en el drenaje y llego al lugar donde lo esperaban el abuelo max, kevin y Gwen.

 _llegas tarde ben_ se quejo Gwen.

 _discúlpame_ _tuve que encargarme de los últimos caballeros eternos._ comento ben volviendo a ser humano.

ben había cambiado un poco en estos meses, aparte de abandonar la escuela definitivamente, se había dedicado a estudiar en su forma Galvana reteniendo la mayoría de conocimiento posible, ademas que había iniciado a hacer mas ejercicio como humano, pues no quería estar indefenso en las raras ocasiones que el omnitrix le fallaba.

 _enserio ¿cuantos fuero? esta vez._ cuestiono Kevin.

 _52 y su lider, ademas tenían tecnología nivel 5 almacenada y mucha tadenita, no entiendo si odian a los alienigenas porque compran sus armas y usan su dinero._ se quejo ben tomando asiento. _entonces que sucede?_

 _¿que sucede?_ gwen lo vio molesta. _estamos preparándonos para el ataque de albedo._

 _¿que sera cuando?_ cuestiono Ben.

 _no sabemos._ dijo el abuelo max.

ben suspiro y se puso de pie. _¿quieren que este alerta para combatir a un villano que no sabemos que va a hacer y no sabemos cuando lo va a hacer? ¿que tal si lo hace hasta dentro de dos años? perderíamos ese tiempo ocupándonos por nada._ comento ben.

 _ben esto es serio._ Hablo fuertemente Gwen _._

 _vamos es albedo, debe estar trabajando en otro omnitrix o en una maquina para volver a ser galvano o en algo que pueda presumir que es mas listo que azmuth._ ben se dirigió a la salida. _cualquiera de las 3 opciones fracasara y tendremos que idear un plan que fallara, luego sobre la marcha lo arreglemos, como siempre._ un destello verde lo convirtió en Xlr8.

 _tal vez debamos investigar que trama._ sugirió el abuelo max. _los archivos de los plomeros nos podrían dar información._

 _o preguntando en el lugar con mas alienigenas en Bellwood._ dijo ben, mientras sellaba su casco. _buena idea abuelo._ ben corrió a pueblo bajo.

 _ben espera!._ grito max pero ya se había ido.

 _lo seguimos._ dijo Kevin mientras el y Gwen iban tras Ben.

Max no quería mentirle a su nieto, pero era algo que tenia que hacer.

los plomeros no solo eran una entidad policíaca sino parte del gobierno Galáctico unificado, por lo cual especies como los Highbreads o las incursiones, los Quimera Sui Generis o los tetramanos no formaban parte pues eran imperios independientes, con sus propias leyes, fuerza militar y poderío económico.

el problema era que Ben, después de vencer a vilgax el era considerado como el emperador de un sistema independiente y la tierra era importante para el Gobierno Galáctico unificado debido a ser un lugar neutral en una galaxia tan conflictiva, el hecho de que Ben no se enterara de lo que era ahora era fundamental para la estabilidad de la tierra.

Max aveces odiaba la política.

/mientras tanto/ Nuevo México.

kai Green estaba echando un vistaso a unas ruinas alienigenas, cuando observo el símbolo del omnitrix de Ben en una de las inscripciones.

eso la hizo enojarse un poco, estaba enojada con Ben desde el día de la cena, ella quería que Ben tratara esos tesoros que le daban como piezas únicas de especies alienigenas, no como trofeos que colgabas en la pared para decorar su bodega.

estaba muy molesta y cuando viera a Ben de nuevo se lo iba a hacer saber.

/ una semana después/ cuartel de Ben/

Kevin conducía su auto junto con Gwen y Cooper, los tres tenían como misión ver donde diablos estaba Ben pues después de irse del cuartel a pueblo bajo nadie lo había visto.

kevian a travesó el holograma que protegía la zona industrial que ahora era el cuartel de Ben.

siendo recibido por un Ojobot.

literalmente un robot con forma de ojo, su metal era verde brillante y su cristal parecía una cámara.

vio a Kevin, vio a Gwen y Vio a Cooper.

entonces todas las defensas se desactivaron dejando pasar a Kevin por una calle sin minas, láser, robot o sierras.

llegaron a la puerta de bodega principal y estacionaron el auto.

la puerta se abrió y un.

Sylonnoid, los recibió.

su cerebro morado estaba protegido por una cartea de un metal verde, destacando una pieza brillante en su frente, tenia un peto metálico en un tono verde esmeralda, una túnica negra, dos guantes de metal verde isabelino.

 _mucho gusto, Kevin Levin, Gwen Tennyson y Cooper Daniels._ se inclino el alienigena mientras flotaba. _el amo tennyson los espera._ se hizo un lado para que pasaran.

los 3 vieron confundidos al Sylonnoid, ¿desde cuando ven tenia un sirivente?

una vez dentro se encontraron una escena curiosa, materia gris reparando algo mientras Ship le pasaba las herramientas.

claro materia gris estaba usando una mochila con pequeños propulsores cohetes.

 _necesito_ _en bifilcador nanociano._ pido Ben.

ship le paso una herramienta con 4 partes todas torcidas.

e _l resonador Sonorosiano_ ship le paso una pieza de metal con 3 U. _en un momento estoy con ustedes._ dijo materia gris mientras se metía en la maquina.

 _vamos a sentarnos._ dijo Gwen mientras Kevin la seguida al sillón.

cooper se acerco a Ben.

 _es un dispositivo de rastreo?_ cuestiono Cooper.

 _algo asi._ materia gris uso el bifilcador nanociano para dar energía a unos conductores. _persivira cualquier señal que se realice en la atmósfera, permitiendo saber que pasa en que, solo necesito encontrar la frecuencia correcta._ comento mientras ponía el resonador sonorosiano en la punta de su maquina.

 _te?_ dijo el Sylonnoid mientras se acercaba a Gwen y Kevin con una bandeja con 5 tazas de te, unos refrigerio hechos de un pan verde con unos gusanos morados y frutas blancas.

 _por favor._ dijo Gwen tomando la taza.

el Sylonnoid sirvió el Te azul.

 _son hiervas de Montresor equivalen a unas cuatro tazas de cafeína y saben a moras._ comento Kevin mientras el sylonnoid le servia a el y tomaba un bocadillo. e _mparedado Kinacelerian, crei que no se podían comprar gusanos mor mor en la tierra._

 _conozco a un tipo que los trajo de contrabando._ grito Ben mientras el y cooper buscaban la frecuencia.

 _¿como te llamas?_ cuestiono Gwen.

el sylonnoid le dio una pieza de metal a ship para que comiera.

 _soy Rett hijo de Ritt, el treceavo hijo de Rutt, mi hermano Ratt trabaja para el emperador Milieous por lo que cuando me entere que en la tierra podría haber un vacante para el sirviente del vencedor de vilgax y héroe del universo Ben tennyson vine a probar oportunidad._ comento Rett.

 _listo._ dijo ben mientras cooper asentía.

Ben volvía a ser Humano.

y cooper prendió la maquina.

 _¿a que debo la visita?_ cuestiono Ben mientras tomaba uno de los emparedados Kinacelerian y le daba un mordisco.

 _ben estábamos preocupados._ dijo Gwen mientras lo regañaba.

 _lo siento pero tuve una pista._ comento ben.

 _una pista?_ cuestiono Kevin.

s _i, Rett puedes activar el_ Ben señalo el video.

su sirviente asintió se dirigió a la computadora y presiono botones.

un holograma apareció frente a los plomeros.

 _albedo a estado ocupado, miren._ ben reprodujo el vídeo.

se mostraba a un fuego pantanoso, roban algunas piezas de tecnología en una tienda de pueblo bajo, luego cambiaba por un jetray llevándose volando un cilindro extraño, un humungosaurio cargando unas cajas extrañas y un frió volando mientras enfriaba lago que llevaba en sus manos.

todos ellos podrían haber sido ben.

de no ser por el omnitrix rojo y por su color de ojos.

 _albedo a estado robando por todo pueblo bajo, créanme me costo mucho que me diferenciaran de el._ explico ben. _la lista de lo que esta robando incluye tanto tecnología, fuentes de energía y suministros._

mostró un holograma de lo robado.

 _¿porque esta robando esas cosas?_ cuestiono Gwen.

 _no lo se._ dijo ben mientras cooper estaba usando la su computadora.

 _puede hacer muchas cosas, como esta._ Cooper formo una torre. _esta es una torre de cuantum, capaz de destruir una luna._ agrego un par de piezas. _ahora puede destruir a la tierra._ comento.

 _dudo que quiera eso._ comento Ben. _el esta aquí y no tiene una nave._

 _necesitamos detener a albedo._ dijo Gwen.

 _tengo un plan._ comento Ben.

 _¿enserio?_ cuestionaron los 3 humanos.

 _si, Rett cambia el vídeo._ pido el portador del omitrix.

su sirviente lo hizo.

 _recientemente_ _un cargamento de tecnología nivel 10 se dirige a Pueblo bajo, este lleva algo que creo que albedo quiere, un cristal polimorfo, por lo cual puse un dispositivo de rastreo en el cristal._ dijo ben mientras señalaba el holograma. _ademas que envié algunos mini ojobots a vigilar el vehículo que trasporta el cristal._ mostró a 4 robot sobrevolando el vehículo sin ser notados.

 _vaya tennyson pensaste en todo. c_ omento Kevin.

 _si cuando albedo tenga el cristal sonara una alarma._ dijo ben.

BAAARRUMMMM BAAAAARRUMMMM!

sonó fuertemente por toda al bodega y una luz roja se activo.

 _¡¿ESA?!_ cuestiono Gwen

 _Rett apágala._ ordeno Ben.

mientras Rett presionaba los botones de la computadora.

 _es esa._ dijo Cooper.

 _si._ Ben se dirigió a la pantalla donde un ojobot seguía discretamente a albedo. _no se llevara a su guardia secreta._ dijo ben.

 _bueno ¿que estamos esperando?_ kevin se puso de pie.

 _Rett cuida el cuartel y dale de comer a ship!._ grito ben mientras seguía a sus amigos.

c _laro amo!._ grito el sylonnoid.

 _ship!._ ship se habia convertido en un tanque.

 _no, tranquilo, ship, buen ship, ship bueno._ el alienigena alzo sus manos en señal de rendición, mientras ship le apuntaba con su cañón.

/ mientras tanto/ cuartel de los plomeros/

 _magistrado tennyson, es de vital importancia que nos asegure que el sistema independiente de su Nieto no representa una amenaza a nuestra Galaxia._ pidió una Magistrada Maries de los plomeros con tentáculos en la cabeza en, piel verdosa y uniforme mas reciente de los plomeros.

 _ben no es una amenaza para la tierra o la galaxia si le permitiéramos saber._ max intentaba argumentar a favor de su nieto.

 _es una amenaza, que un niño tenga tanto poder._ dijo Servantis, un antiguo humano y ahora mitad cerebro crustáceo.

max veía mal a servantis el y su grupo de raíces del mal, siempre siendo plomeros malos que quería hacer creer que eran los buenos.

 _magistrado Tennyson, el consejo Galáctico no podría soportar la perdida de mas mundos, su Nieto puede ser un aliado si, pero por el momento debe prometernos que no tomara acciones en la galaxia._ pidió la alienigena.

 _lo prometo en nombre de Ben._ hablo Max.

la trasmisión finalizo.

max suspiro solo esperaba que ben no hiciera nada.

/bosque de bellwood/

ben y sus amigos estaban caminando por el bosque.

ben estaba en su forma de frió y estaba inspeccionado el lugar.

kevin había absorbido madera y Gwen tenia energía en sus manos

Cooper había sido mandado a informarle a los plomeros donde estaban.

e _scucharon eso._ ben se hizo intangible y voló atravesando una montaña.

 _en espera._ dijo Gwen, entonces un rayo de energía roja la golpeo.

este provenía de un Jetray con los ojos rojos.

 _Albedo._ dijo Gwen.

albedo no hablo solo disparo mas energía.

gwen creo un escudo para protegerse.

Kevin salto para golpearlo.

albedo se elevo y esquivo a kevin quien se estrello contra una roca.

pero no evito ser golpeado por Gwen quien lo lanzo a los arboles.

hubo una luz roja.

y de esta salio fuego pantanoso.

y ataco a Kevin quien al ser de madera se inicio a quemar.

 _AAAHHHHH!._ grito kevin mientras intentaba apagarse las llamas.

gwen lo iba a ayudar pero fuego pantanoso la inicio a atacar a ella con muchas bolas de fuego.

 _kevin._ dijo ben saliendo de entre los arboles, tenia un resto de una telaraña en su piel, mas aun era Frió, inhalo un poco y lanzo su aliento gélido contra kevin.

 _gracias._ comento el osmociano, para luego absorber roca. _es mio._ grito mientras lanzaba a fuego pantanoso contra una cueva.

donde una luz roja anuncio que albedo había cambiado de alíen.

de la cueva salio un gigantesco Humongosaurio.

 _diablos._ dijo ben mientras cambiaba en un destello verde a otro alien. _humungosaurio!._ grito mientras se lanzaba contras su igual.

kevin y gwen se dirigían a la cueva.

cuando varias torretas lasers les iniciaron a disparar.

los 2 estaban ocultos detrás de rocas y arboles.

mientras tanto.

albedo le daba un golpe en el estomago a ben, solo para momentos después con su cola semejante a la de un stegosaurio golpearlo en las piernas y hacerlo caer.

ben sostuvo el pie de albedo quien intentaba aplastarle el pecho.

lanzo a albedo contra Gwen por accidente.

albedo se puso de pie y le lanzo una roca gigante.

ben la atrapo y albedo le dio un golpe en el estomago.

ben le lanzo la roca mandándolo contra la cueva.

albedo volvió a su tamaño original y entro en la cueva.

mientras una luz roja anunciaba que habia cambiado.

un eco eco apareció, poco después 6 tras de el.

los 7 abrieron sus bocas.

 _BBBBUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA_ sus ataques de sonido derrumbaron la entrada de la cueva.

ben cambio a fuego y destruyo las torretas láser.

 _cobarde._ dijo Kevin mientras volvía a su forma común.

ben volvió a ser humano. _el omnitrix necesita recargarse._ comento mientras sacaba su teléfono. _bien._ marco un numero.

y entonces el ojobot apareció.

 _acceder a registros de las unidades de infiltración_ pidió Ben.

el ojo bot parpadeo y al abrir su ojo este estaba dividio en 4 pantallas.

los miniojobots reportaron sus descubrimientos del perímetro.

 _según_ _esto hay otra entrada._ dijo Gwen che cando la cuarta pantalla.

 _bien._ ben presiono otro numero. _retírate._ pidió.

el ojo bot parpadeo y se elevo alejandose del lugar.

los 3 se dirigieron a una cueva donde extrañamente habia luz electrica.

la entrar vieron a albedo.

 _si finalmente todo esta listo._ el doble de ben se dirigió a una extraña maquina. _con esta maquina finalmente me librare de toda esta forma de vida inferior._ conecto la maquina a un generador de energía. _y luego, cuando este libre de todas las distracciones que son los humanos, podre terminar la fase final de mi omnitrix._ hablo mientras en su mesa de trabajo colocaba un omnitrix rojo y extrañamente mas grande que el de ben.

 _¿que hacemos?_ pregunto Kevin.

 _esperemos a que use la maquina y este lo suficientemente lejos del omnitrix._ sugiro Gwen.

 _buena idea._ dijo ben. _hay que separarnos para cubrir terreno._ mientras caminaba de puntitas.

los 3 adolescentes se colocaron en diferentes posiciones rodeando a albedo.

 _listo._ dijo mientras revisaba una computadora. _solo una ultima cosa._ se como una papa con chile y carne. _extrañare la comida humana, es un pequeño presio por librarme de esa molestia de mi vista._ albedo entro a la maquina.

 **iniciando...**

 **escanear** **...**

 **ADN humano...**

 **destruir todos los rastros de ADN Humano...**

 **datos guardados.**

 **trasfiriendo datos...**

 **iniciar proceso de erradican de todo el ADN Humano...**

dijo la maquina.

eso fue lo que hizo que los 3 actuaran.

gwen destruyo la fuente de energía de la maquina.

kevin noqueando a un confundido albedo.

y ben tomo el omnitrix de albedo.

 _bueno eso fue fácil._ comento Kevin.

parecía que toda la diversión se había acabado.

 _es creo , déjame revisar._ ben se trasformo en materia gris y se acerco a la computadora de albedo.

Gwen y kevin se iban a acercar.

cuando disparos con láser iniciaron.

 _tengo que checar esto._ murmuro materia gris.

 _te cubrimos._ dijeron los 2 al unisono.

kevin como piedra destruyo 2 torretas.

y gwen con su mana destruyo 4.

 _mas suerte para la próxima._ comento Gwen.

 _presumida._ se quejo Kevin.

 _NOOO!._ grito materia gris. _debemos regresar rápido con el abuelo._ pidió mientras saltaba al hombro de gwen. _lleva la computadora, kevin tu lleva a albedo._ ordeno ben. _los veo afuera tengo que checar algo._ pidió.

 _pero._ hablo gwen.

r _apido,_ grito materia gris.

los 2 adolescentes salieron.

mientras materia gris iniciaba a inspeccionar el nuevo omnitrix de albedo, este inicio a brillar.

 _ooo mierda._ murmuro trasformándose en XLR8 y saliendo de la cueva.

mientras el omnitrix de albedo explotaba y destruía parcialmente la cueva.

fuera de esta estaban el abuelo max, Gwen Kevin, albedo y cooper.

 _¿que paso Ben?_ pregunto el abuelo Max.

 _el omnitrix de albedo tenia un error en el regulador de poder y exploto pero fue antes de que pudiéramos examinar la maquina._ comento. _tenia que examinarla maldita sea._

 _¿porque es tan importante?_ cuestiono el abuelo Max.

 _gwen mira la función de la maquina_ pidió Xlr8 mientras cambiaba a materia gris.

 _es un dispositivo que sirve para destruir ADN a nivel molecular._ comento Gwen.

 _no es un dispositivo solamente, mira bien._ dijo materia gris en el hombro de su prima.

esta leyó un poco y su rostro expreso miedo.

 _esta enfermo!_ grito Gwen mientras albedo que recobraba la consciencia era golpeado tan fuerte por un disco de mana que volvía a estar inconsciente.

 _¿QUE ES?_ cuestiono Kevin.

 _esa maquina tenia como función eliminar el ADN humano en albedo y luego repetir el procesos en todo el planeta a gran escala._ dijo materia gris.

espantando al abuelo max y a Kevin.

 _que bueno que lo detuvieron._ dijo Cooper.

pero gwen negó.

e _sa maquina era el transmisor y la única maquina que podía detener el proceso de eliminación de las demás._ comento leyendo la información de la computadora. _pero no sabemos donde están, la maquina sabia las coordenadas precisas, su numero y alcance._ dijo Gwen.

 _pero la maquina esta destruida ¿eso no sirve de nada?_ cuestiono Kevin.

 _no, de hecho lo empeora, si no se actualizan cada cierto tiempo, detonaran automáticamente, el problema, no sabemos el tiempo en que se deben actualizar._ materia gris reviso la computadora.

 _pero con esto podríamos saberlo._ dijo Gwen mientras la computadora era apagada.

 _abuelo, creo que debemos poner una alerta en todo el planeta._ dijo materia gris. _no sabemos cuantas, donde y cuando estas maquinas se activaran._ pido el galvan.

e _ntiendo._ dijo Max mientras subía a la nave de trasporte.

 _no vienes ¿ben?_ cuestiono Gwen mientras ella, Kevin y Cooper subían a la nave.

 _no los alcanzo ahí tengo que pasar a mi base, por algunas cosas._ pidió materia gris.

los demás aceptaron, pues esto era una verdadera emergencia.

una vez se alejaron lo suficiente ben volvió a ser humano, saco su teléfono y llamo al ojobot.

 _estado de las unidades._ pido ben.

el ojo bot parpadeo.

y Rett aparecieron en la pantalla.

los otros 4 mini ojos bot se acercaron.

los mini ojo bots, reproducían una secuencia diferente, atacando con rayos rojos a Gwen, con fuego a kevin, tirando rocas o combatiendo a ben en forma de humungosaurio.

 _ **las unidades están dañadas, pero funcionales.**_ comento Rett. _ **¿quiere que las trasporte?**_ cuestiono el sirviente.

 _espera quiero checar las en persona._ ben se encamino a la cueva.

y atravezo el derrumbe.

demostrando que este era un holograma.

dentro dela cueva.

siete eco ecos, un fuego pantanoso, un humungosoaurio y un jetray volando lo esperaban.

 _las reporte de daños._ pido.

e _stado optimo._ respondieron los eco eco.

 _un daño de diez por ciento en el blindaje y falta de combustible._ respondió fuego pantanoso.

 _daños graves a la armadura y al sistema de movilidad._ informo humungosario.

 _perdida de energía del noventa por siento, se requiere recarga._ informo Jetray.

 _bien Rett, ya puedes trasportarlos a la base._ pido Ben.

los seres del omnitrix desaparecieron en un destello verde.

 _rett prepara la fase cuatro._ pidió ben por medio del ojo bot.

 ** _estará_** ** _lista a su regreso amo._** el Sylonoid se desconecto.

ben se trasformo en XLR8 y corrió rumbo a su cuartel.

las defensas se desactivaron y reactivaron apenas entro.

 _/_ mientras tanto/ en el espacio/

Una comitiva de las incursiones estaba atacando un mundo habitado.

buscando expandir su poder en el universo.

por desgracia para ellos, el mismo mundo estaba en los ojos de los tetramanos.

lo único que hacia a los incursianos superiores a los tetramanos era su numero, pues ni su tecnología ya que era muy similar.

los dos busques de guerra estaban atacándose con sus poderos cañones de energía.

cuando un nuevo buque pareció.

era muy lago, de color blanco con negro, pero eso era lo que llamo la atención de los 2 ejércitos, pues el buque había aparecido muy lejos de la zona de batalla, la nave se detuvo paralela a la batalla.

 _¿señor?_ pregunto un incursiano a su comandante.

 _¿quien es?_ cuestiono un comandante tetramano a su capitán.

a un costado de la nave esta inicio a generar energía en un circulo.

s _eñor, esta acumulando energía ionica._ dijo el incursiano.

 _pero esa no sirve para una arma a menos..._ el capitán tetramano abrió sus 4 ojos. _rápido den la vuelta y preparen el salto._ ordeno a los pilotos de la nave.

 _no se lo permitan._ los incurcianos iniciaron a disparar contra la nave desconocida.

mientras los tetramanos escapaban del lugar.

la energía termino de acumularse y una gran onda de energía ionica.

la energía golpeo a las naves de combate y a la nave de guerra.

s _eñor los sistemas están fallando, perdimos los sistemas de navegación, los de telemetria, inclusive los vitales._ grito un incursiano.

 _señor perdimos los motores y el escudo._ grito otro.

 _señor, el campo gravitacional de ese planeta nos esta atrayendo._ dijo otro incursiano.

la nave blanca con lineas negras observo como el buque de guerra caía al planeta y se destruía en su entrada a la atmósfera, mientras eso pasaba la nave daba el salto desapareciendo del lugar.

/ en la tierra/

 _todas las unidades de los plomeros repórtense al cuartel general._ el magistrado Patelido estaba hablando. _una emergencia prioritaria._ ordeno.

mientras tanto.

Gwen con los restos de la tecnología intentaba localizar las otras maquinas.

cooper hacia lo mismo pero con los satélites de los plomeros.

y Kevin estaba bueno.

jugando junto con el abuelo Max al policía bueno y al malo.

 _DINOS DONDE ESTAN!_ grito Kevin cubierto de metal.

 _¿donde están que?_ respondió albedo.

 _tus maquinas, donde y cuantas son._ ordeno Kevin.

 _no tengo idea de lo que estas diciendo._ Albedo simplemente ignoro a Kevin.

 _mira albedo, muy pocas veces he tenido que negociar con un prisionero, pero dinos lo que queremos saber y te otorgaremos una celda mas cómoda y aislada._ ofrecio Max.

 _no se de que están hablando._ respondió Albedo.

 _DE ESTO!._ kevin puso la computadora de albedo frente de el. _las reconoces._ mostró la imagen de una de las maquinas.

albedo las vio y luego a Kevin.

 _he esas cosas no son mias, yo no las hice y no tengo nada que ver con ellas._ albedo se veía nervioso.

 _NO ESTOY JUGANDO._ kevin estaba molesto.

 _no les miento esas cosas no son mías._ albedo hablo nervioso.

max y Kevin salieron del cuarto de interrogatorio.

...

 _no hablara._ cuestiono Gwen, observando como Kevin estaba furioso y el abuelo Max pensativo.

 _sigue negando lo todo._ kevin suspiro.

 _algún_ _avance?._ max le pregunto a Cooper.

 _no, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar._ dijo el rubio.

 _nada que pueda rastrear._ gwen dejo de flotar.

 _todos los plomeros se han reunido._ informo Patelido, ajustando sus lentes.

 _bien._ max se pellizco el puente de la nariz. _al mal paso buena cara._ se acerco a los miembros de los plomeros.

 _hoy tras capturar a un Criminal, nos enteramos de su plan, tiene varias maquinas que pueden destruir el ADN humano, no sabemos donde están, cuando estallaran o como detenerlas._ tomo aliento mientras los plomeros dijeran la noticia. _dividiremos el planeta en secciones y empezaremos a buscar, al encontrar una de las maquinas informen para recibir apoyo._ max les entrego a todos sus insignias de plomeros. _eso es todo._

todos los plomeros salieron a cumplir su misión.

al mismo tiempo que ellos salían.

ben entraba.

 _abuelo hay un problema._ dijo ben.

s _obre las maquinas._ comento max mientras veía nervioso a su nieto.

n _o mira._ ben le entrego un disco holografico.

 **estimado Ben Tennyson.**

 **este es un cita torio por un juicio de propiedad del arma ship en la corte galáctica estándar.**

 **se le espera en una semana.**

 **o se le enviaran recuperadores por la propiedad.**

hablo el juez galáctico un Sylonoid.

max vio eso.

s _e que por la situación no debería, pero tengo que ir ship es importante para mi._ pidió Ben.

 _lo se ben, pero nadie te podrá acompañar, todos estarán en misiones de búsqueda hasta nueva orden y ademas no te podemos prestar una Nave todas serán usadas para el trasporte._ comento Max.

 _descuida, planeo viajar en ship, se que no es la mejor idea, pero espero volver en menos de 3 días._ pidió Ben.

Max lo pensó.

eran muchas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo.

 _bien, con cuidado._ pidio el abuelo Max.

Ben asintió y se trasformo en Xlr8 para salir del cuartel de los plomeros.

 **señor** el casco de Xlr8 se ilumino azul.

 _fase cuatro finalizada, inicia fase final._ ordeno Ben.

 _ **entendido, lo veo en las coordenadas establecidas.**_ Rett colgó la llamada.

ben corrio rumbo al punto de encuentro.

/ mientras tanto/ en los centros urbanos de las ciudades mas pobladas a nivel mundia/

disfrazadas como obras de arte, arboles u postes.

las maquinas estaba colocadas.

el tiempo corria.

ciento cuarenta y cinco horas con trece minutos.

ciento cuarenta y cinco horas con doce minutos y noventas segundos.

/ en un planeta desértico/ una semana después/

un alienigena cubierto por un manto café atado con muchos cinturones estaba esperando pacientemente, las partes de su cuerpo que eran visibles eran sus piernas las cuales revelaban unas extremidades de Metal con 3 dedos como de ave, su rostro era cubierto por una mascada y solo se veían sus ojos amarillos.

sentado a su lado, estaba un humanoide, cubierto por un manto negro, movido por el árido viento de este planeta.

en el cielo apareció una nave espacial con la forma de una Y siendo la punta la cabina.

de esta en una plataforma descendieron 3 alienigenas.

todos ellos eran iguales.

median 4 metros de alto, con largas extremidades superiores con 4 dedos en cada una de sus 6 manos, o tenían piernas sino tentáculos, su cuello era alargado, su boca apenas era una linea y sus grandes ojos eran separados por un orificio que servia para respirar, estos vestían unas largas túnicas.

 _perdone la demora._ dijo uno de ellos.

 _uma inte rant ( no esperamos mucho)_ dijo el alinienigena que se cubría con el manto café.

 _si, nuestra prueba fue exitosa._ comento uno de los alienigenas.

urent inte ama nso ( si nos enteramos) una fuerte corriente de viento sacudió las ropas de todos, alzo lo suficiente la capa del café como para revelar que en lugar de una mano tenia un garfio. _umpar ants Gera ( buenas naves de guerra)_ comento.

 _muchas gracias por el cumplido, aunque el crédito es de su amo._ comento uno de los alienigenas. _nunca hubiéramos pensado en una combinación tan eficiente de escudos de iones, cañón ionico, armas de energía y el sistema de encubrimiento._ comento.

 _esperamos que nuestra prueba les resultada satisfactoria._ hablo otro. _ahora respecto al pago._ comento.

el encapuchado de manto negro, asintio.

el de manto café se movió un poco y puso un maletín frente a los alienigenas.

estos los abrieron.

había mucha pero mucha tadenita.

e _sto es mas de lo acordado._ dijo uno de ellos.

 _cno mcontes a nmat ite nale ( considérenlo un anticipo, quiere mas) e_ l de café puso otros 2 maletines iguales.

c _uantas mas mi señor._ se inclinaron ante el de manto negro.

 _cuatro docenas._ hablo en español el de manto negro.

los alienigenas asintieron temerosos.

 _planea una guerra?_ cuestiono uno de ellos.

 _rast Vilgax ( contra vilgax)_ dijo el de manto café.

los alienigenas asintieron y se retiraron.

mientras los otros 2 fueron recogidos por una nave negra con verde.

/fin del capítulo/

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una epoca Maravillosa (My Little Pony)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (harry potter varios) *

Green Wordl (harry potter)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter) *

Extermino mágico (harry potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10)*

un frió temor ( Rise of Guardians)*

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben 10: Responsabilidad.

* * *

Disabler: todos los personajes. Y sus derechos, así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Cartoon Network y Man of action.

Irrealiti: aquí esta el nuevo cap, feliz año nuevo.

* * *

Dante de aquiles: las maquinas están diseñadas para destruir el ADN humano no compatible con ADN alienigena, espero que te guste el cap.

* * *

Acciones.: normal

 **Negritas: pensamientos o maquinas.**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

* * *

/2 semanas después/

Los plomero aun recorría la tierra en búsqueda de esas infernales máquinas.

Pero no habían obtenido resultados.

Parecía como si quien las oculto conociera la forma de pensar de los plomeros.

El abuelo max había solicitado refuerzos al cuartel general de los plomeros y ellos le enviaran un escuadrón de cadetes recién salidos de la Academia.

Últimamente cosas extrañas estaban pasando en la tierra, era como si de pronto todos los secretos de los plomeros hubiesen sido revelados, pues cada ves había mas avistamientos alienígenas y estos estaban siendo agredidos por los humanos.

Mucho decidían no causar revuelo, pero otros no solo respondían sino que dañaban seriamente la propiedad ajena.

Gwen y Kevin habían contactado con Ben recientemente y este les informó que había tenido algunas complicaciones con el juicio de Ship y con algunos asuntos que lo involucraban en la corte galáctica, volvería en unos pocos días a mas tardar.

Albedo no había cooperando por mas que lo interrogaron, seguía afirmando su inocencia y desconocimiento de esas armas.

/cuartel de los plomeros/

un nuevo camper estaba aterrizando en el cuartel de los plomeros, dentro de este venían los refuerzos que habían solicitado así como piezas de tecnología que eran tanto para las raíces como para los plomeros.

 _cadete Rook Blonco_ saludo militarmente a Max. _magistrado tennyson es un honor estar en la tierra, mis compañeros y yo esperamos el informe de_ misión. dijo el alienigena semejante a un gato.

 _claro, espérenme en el área de vigilancia._ pidió max.

los novatos asintieron y se alejaron del cargamento de tecnología.

menos uno.

era un ser de un metro y cincuenta, tenia largas orejas de conejo que le llegaban a la cintura, vestía el uniforme estándar de los plomeros, sus piernas y manos eran peludas, era un alienigena semejante a un conejo bípedo, quien apenas tuvo oportunidad se metió en una caja vacía con rumbo al proyector para las raíces.

/ en el espacio/

una nave de escape se dirigía a la tierra, dentro de ella había 5 alienigenas de distintos planetas quienes escapaban de un lunático.

Agregor

/en la tierra/

ben y Ratt acababan de volver a la tierra y se veía diferente.

Ben había crecido unos 5 centímetros y había tonificado sus músculos, no es como si hubiera cambiado de apariencia, pero ya no se veía tan delgado, tenia músculos apropiados para su estatura y edad.

entro al cuartel plomero para ver como estaban las cosas.

 _ben volviste._ dijo Kevin mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

s _i._ dijo sobándose el hombro.

 _¿que paso ben? ¿porque la tardanza?_ cuestiono el abuelo max mientras se acercaba a su nieto.

 _algunos lios con ship y luego por un ligero error de calculo, terminamos en un mundo llamado, Adon._ dijo ben mientras se sentaba. _era un mundo un poco primitivo y estuvimos hay unos 5 días, hasta que pudimos volver a volar y finalmente llegar a la tierra._ ben saco un papel de su ropa. _y mira._

 _por medio de la presente, entrego la patria potestad a ben tennyson del galvano mecomorpho de nombre ship._ leyó el abuelo.

 _¿espera como que eres el padre de ship?_ cuestiono Gwen.

 _los ultra-t se reproducen asexulmente dividiéndose, ship era una división de Baz-El pero apenas debe tener unos 2 años, dentro de poco iniciara a cambiar a una forma mas humanoide, en fin ¿como esta el asunto de las maquinas de albedo?_ ben los vio.

nadie dijo nada.

 _tan mal?_ ben se sorprendió.

 _no es solo eso, ben, veras._ max estaba dudoso.

 _abuelo, tarde o temprano se enterara._ Gwen se dirigió a una computadora. _mira la pantalla._ gwen señalo a una pantalla.

donde se reproducía un video.

 _los alienigenas ya están entre nosotros._

 _son reales._

 _seres con formas extrañas y fantásticos poderes._

 _y todos ellos._

 _todos los que han visto._

 _son la misma persona._

 _su nombre es ben tennyson._

termino de reproducirse el vídeo que mostraba muchas formas de ben y al final a el en una mala foto.

 _desde hace una semana, alguien hizo publica tu identidad._ comento Gwen.

ben simplemente suspiro.

 _ese no es mi mejor angulo._ comento Ben.

 _la prensa te ha estado buscando, por suerte nadie a encontrado tu casa._ dijo Gwen.

 _ultimas noticias, se ha encontrado la vivienda del líder de la invasión alienigena ben tennyson_ Will Harangue anuncio desde su camioneta.

e _ntrare al recinto para confrontar al líder de esos despreciables alienigenas._ dijo el periodista.

 _mierda, RATT APAGA EL SISTEMA DE DEFENSA DE LA BASE._ ordeno ben desde un dispositivo de comunicación.

 _si mi señor...AHHII NO...SHIP... NOO..!_ grito el sirviente de ben mientras se escuchaban explosiones.

 _¿el esta?_ cuestiono Gwen.

 _bañando a ship._ comento ben. _nos vemos tengo que evitar que algo salga mal._ se trasformo en XLR8 y corrió fuera de la base.

/ en pueblo bajo/

argit estaba tranquilamente caminando cuando.

escucho como alguien caía detrás de el.

volteo, solo para encontrarse con un alien de 2 metros con treinta centímetros, piernas de metal cual ave, cubierto por un manto café, una mascara para respirar que dejaba ver sus ojos amarillos y un brazo de metal que terminaba en una cuchilla.

 _escucha, yo no te he hecho nada._ argith alzo sus manos temeroso.

 _hic, sont auuu net buts incun tecto ( no vengo a dañarte quiero hacer un pedido de tecnologia)_ dijo el ser mientras mostraba una bolsa llena de tadenita.

 _¿en que te puedo ayudar mi amigo?_ dijo argit mientras se sobaba las manos.

 _ner unl ant arn ( necesito contactar a un armero)_ mostro otra bolsa. _tecadon sza ( de tecadon)_ pidio.

 _claro yo te pongo en contacto._ dijo el roedor, mientras sacaba un dispositivo de conversacion.

/ 2 semanas despues /

ben estaba en casa de jimmy jones, quien había publicado el vídeo que había revelado la identidad de ben.

al principio las cosas habían estado un poco molestas gracias a la prensa de Will Harangue pero con el tiempo ben los ignoro a todos, a el no le importaba la opinión que ellos tenían sobre el.

Gwen y Kevin estaban ayudando buscar las maquinas de albedo por lo que el ahora estaba con un compañero provisional.

Rook Blonko, por desgracia no entendia nada del lenguaje de la tierra y siempre preguntaba por todo.

 _entonces ¿este alienigena lo viste en cabo cañaberal?_ cuestiono Ben a la imagen de un alienigena crustaceo.

 _si ha estado robandose algunas cosas._ comento Jimmy.

 _gracias jimmy, vamonos Rocky._ ordeno Ben.

mientras rook lo seguía.

¿rocky? cuestiono el alienigena azul.

 _novato._ comento ben. _vamos a cabo cañaveral._

 _pero esa no es nuestra misión._ dijo rook.

 _mira ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?_ dijo ben.

...

el robo de una bomba nuclear.

y una batalla contra bivalvan.

 _entonces esa es mi historia._ dijo el alienigena crustáceo.

 _entiendo, rook puedes informarle a los militares donde esta su tecnología, mientras tanto bivalvan ¿que te parece si esperas en mi base a que un transporte salga a tu galaxia no son muy comunes, pero estarás seguro y cómodo mientras._ comento ben.

el crustaceo lo pensó.

 _acepto._ dijo siguiendo a ben a la superficie.

 _ratt trasporte._ pidió ben.

tanto el como bivalvan desaparecieron.

/ en el espacio/

una nave sobrevolaba la órbita baja de la tierra, era impresionante que los plomeros no la detectaran.

¿que no tenían a los mejores en sus instalaciones?

 _blucky ¿donde pusiste el control de los satélites._ cuestiono un galvano vistiendo un oberol y una gorra en su cabeza.

 _en el cajon._ dijo un galvano con uniforme de plomero. _driba y para que lo buscas?_ cuestiono el galban.

 _para ver la televisión por supuesto._ dijo el otro galvano.

/ 4 dias despues/

ben habia encontrado a Galapagus, Andreas, P'andor y Ra'ad.

los 5 alienigenas estaban esperando pacientemente a sus respectivos trasportes que los llevarían a casa.

había sido extraño vivir con mas alienigenas en casa.

por suerte ben se las había ingeniado para convencer a P'andor de no quitarse la armadura tan pronto.

Andreas era un buen compañero de luchas.

y Galapagus le había enseñado algunas cosas de la vida y de la meditación.

todo había estado en pasa.

estaban comiendo fuera de la bodega principal, ben había entrado por un poco de agua.

 _listo, termine mi gran postre MooM ¿quien quiere?_ cuestiono Ratt, mostrando un gran recipiente lleno de lo que parecía una gelatina morada.

 _no lo he probado en años._ dijo Ra'ah mientras tomaba un poco.

pero de pronto un láser se dirigió contra ratt.

pero en lugar de golpear al sylonoid golpeo su campo de energía.

alertando a todos.

 _agregor._ dijeron los cinco.

 _finalmente, ahora todos ustedes vendrán conmigo o...aarrrggg!._ agregor se sujeto al cabeza y callo inconsciente a campo minado, donde su cuerpo explotaría y el moriría.

 _nadie arruina mis postres._ comento Ratt su frente brillaba.

 _¿que paso?_ ben salio y vio una lanza clavada en el piso. _¿eh?_ toco la lanza y esta se hizo una pulsera que se envolvio en su mano. _bueno._ ben alzo los hombros en señal de conformidad.

los cinco ex rehenes no entendían que paso, pero al final decidieron seguir con su almuerzo.

/ el vació/

flotando en el vació, estaba una base de los plomeros perteneciente a las raíces.

un grupo formado con la intención de aprender de la cultura humana, pero al final su líder había deformado ese ideal.

lo bueno de que la estación fuera tan grande es que tardaron tiempo en detectar a su intruso.

quien había colocado unas extrañas cajas por toda la estación espacial y había saboteado los sistemas de comunicación, no es como si los fueran a necesitar, el extraño infiltrado también había descargado los expedientes clasificados de los plomeros y del gobierno galáctico.

ademas de averiar sistemas de navegación.

 _esto fue muy sensillo._ dijo la intrusa atravez de un comunicador.

 _¿te crees muy lista?_ cuestiono una mujer con la piel roja, alas amarillas y ojos verdes.

de sus ojos disparo un rayo de energia.

pero antes de poder llegar a su destino, la intrusa dio un salto, uno tan rapido y fuerte que llego sin proplemas al ducto de ventilacion a 20 metros del piso.

moviéndose entre los tuvos de ventilación, hasta que uno de ellos fue derretido, por un ser humanoide con cuerpo de hojalata.

 _adónde?_ dijo el.

antes de salir volando contra una computadora gracias a una patada de la inflitrada.

 _no escaparas._ dijo el explomero phil mientras se convertía en un ser parte humano y terroranchula, midiendo 3 metros y con filosas garras y colmillos.

se lanzo a embastir a la intruza, pero esta dio un salto y con sus dos fuertes piernas le dio un doble patada a la mandíbula rompiendole los dientes y estrellándo su cráneo en una viga de titanio.

 _eres muy habil, sin duda cuando mueras tu cuerpo servira para defender al universo._ dijo Servantis mientras con su cerebro paralizaba a la intrusa.

los otros tres miembro de las raices aparecieron.

phil sujeto a la intrusa

 _¿dinos exactamente que planeabas hacer?_ cuestiono la mujer del equipo.

la intrusa sonrio.

 _distraerlos idiotas._ dijo la intrusa y presiono un detonador.

la base de las raices se teletrasporto, a un sistema solar muy lejano de la tierra.

 _¿que hiciste?_ dijo Phil.

 _nada, solo los traje para cumplir el plan._ dijo ella pero sus ojos brillaron rojo, pues servantis estaba en su mente.

 _me diras todo._ dijo el mitad cerebro crustaceo.

pero un rayo de energia lo golpeo en la cabeza.

 _ahh!_ grito sujetando su cerebro.

 _llegas tarde._ dijo la intrusa mientras se impulsaba y le daba una doble patada al estomago de phil.

 _human tsd pamna tuans ( necesitaba un trasporte veloz)_ dijo un ser cubierto de un manto caje, mientras que de su garfio disparaba un rayo laser contra la mujer roja.

 _si, ¿todo listo?_ dijo la intruza mientras golpeaba a phil.

 _sqi (listo)_ comento meintras servantis se ponia de pie.

 ** _nuevas coordenadas aceptadas._** hablo la estacion espacial.

 _ahora._ la intrusa se puso un casco que cubrio todo menos sus orejas.

el ser de al mano de metal disparo a un vidrio y este se rompio, debido al vacío del espacio, la estacion espacial se despresurizo.

las raices se sujetaron de lo que podian, mientras los dos polizones se dejaban llevar por el espacio.

una vez estos salieron, la estacion paso a modo de emergencia.

sellando todos los hangares y los vidrios.

 _¿que paso?_ dijo la muejr del grupo.

n _o se._ dijo phil volviendo a ser humano.

servantis se hacerco a al computadora.

 _no parece nada..._ presiono botones.

 _ **acceso negado.**_ comento la computadora.

los motores de la estacion se activaron.

 _¿que esta pasando?_ cuestiono Phil.

 _reprogramaron los sistemas de navegacióne la estación espacial, tiene nuevas coordenadas y desactivaron nuestas comunicaciónes junto con nuestos escudos._ respondió la mujer del grupo.

 _arreglarlo._ ordenó servantis.

Pero la computadora exploto.

 _tenemos que llegar al hangar y escapar esta estación tiene unas coordenadas precisas y en tres minutos estaremos en nuestro destino._ dijo la mujer.

 _¿Que es?_ cuestionó Phil.

 _el sol._ respondió.

Las raíces tomaron rumbo al hangar pero al llegar todas las naves estaban destruidas y las puertas de todos los sistemas o vias de escape estaba asegurados.

Servantis vio y sintió la luz del sol.

Eso fue lo último que sintió.

...

Mientras tanto los dos polizones flotaban en el espacio cuando una nave negra y verde que media lo mismo que un avio comercial aparecio frente a ellos.

La nave se detuvo y dos robots con forma humanoide los rescataron.

/Galván prime/

Azmuth veia el espacio, pensativo.

 _disfrutando la vista._ un humano, con una bata blanca y un brazo dorado apareció junto a azmuth.

 _si, sabes paradox este dia es curioso._ azmuth veia una constelación que estaba totalmente alimeada. _parece que todo sigue._

dime _alguna vez piensas en el futuro._ pregunto el viajero del tiempo.

 _no, pienso en el pasado._ de su ropa saco un disco holográfico del que apreció su amada.

 _entonces nos vemos o veremos o vimos pronto._ paradox desapareció.

 _si._ dijo el primer pensador.

Cerro los ojos.

/ en la tierra/

Ben habia encontrado una de las maquinas de albedo.

En estos momentos era estudiada por científicos plomeros y por primera vez blukid y driva no estaban haciendo de las suyas debido a que estaban buscando smoodys.

 _parece ser un tipo de emisor de energía._ dijo cooper mientras examinaba la máquina.

Era un cilindro rojo con tres líneas blancas, que se sostenía por medio de un trípode, media metro con veinte y parecía apagado.

Los plomeros intentaban entrar a su sistemas pero su codificación era demasiado difícil de descifrar.

Una alarma sono un ataque en pueblo bajo.

Tras convertirse en Xlr8 ben corrió por todo bellwood hasta el pueblo alienígena.

Segun sabía ese dia gwen y kevin estaban en una cita en el pueblo alienígena.

Por lo que pidio apoyo.

Pero no respondían.

Conforme corría Ben inicio a pensar en su vida y como azmuth tenia razón, como siempre, en que el universo esta llenó de singularidades y problemas.

Llegó a pueblo bajo a un establecimiento propiedad de packmar.

 _Ben Tennyson bien, packmar esta feliz de verte._ dijo el pequeño alienígena mientras se le acercaba.

 _que sucede_ ben paso de Xlr8 a diamante.

 _packmar esta en el negocio de la recuperación de naves y piezas de tecnología, todo bien, entonces ellos llegan y se inician a comer las baterías de plasma solar y los metales de las naves, packmar necesitas este negocio para mantener a sus 500 hijos._ comentó el alienígena.

Ben asintió.

 _vere que puedo hacer_ entro caminando tranquilo.

Entonces rook llegó en su camión al lugar y se acercó a Ben.

 _¿Situación?_ cuestión tomando su arma y en su pose de policía

 _buscamos algo que esta afectado este negocio, a veces creo qué todos los de pueblo bajo llaman a los plomero solo para bajar a los gatos de los árboles._ comentó ben diamante mientras caminaban entre los restos de diferentes naves alienígenas y veia algunas roidas.

 _es imposible que haya un árbol con un felino atrapado en el aqui._ dijo rook sin bajar su arma.

Ben no respondió se habia cansado de intentar que el alienígena aprendiera el doble sentido, sarcasmo y otras partes de la comunicación terrestre.

Caminaron hasta que escucharon como el metal era mordido y el ruido de algo aleteando.

Rook actuó como policía caminando con cautelocidad y pegándose a la pared de una de las naves.

Ben solo se acercó tranquilo.

Vieron un núcleo de nave espacial parcialmente dañado el cual emitía una gran cantidad de luz semejante a la del sol y una gran cantidad de calor, ademas de ver dos pequeñas sombras las cuales emitían el ruido de revoloto.

Rook entro al lugar.

 _por la autoridad de los plomeros estan detenidos en violación del tratado 23 del código 45 de conducta Galáctica, alzen sus extremidades y no se muevan o se abrirá fuego._ informó rook.

Ben se transformó en frio para congelar el motor antes de que se le ocurriera explotar de forma simultánea.

Las dos sombras se movieron rumbo a ben.

Rook le disparó a una en su estómago.

 _scrrriiiittt_ se escucho un lastimero chirrido.

Ben no sabia porque pero sus instintos le hicieron empujar a rook y tomar en brazos al alienígena.

Era un bebe necrofigiano, de color azul, com ojos verdes, tenia una quemadura en su estómago debido al disparó, el otro bebé se acercó temeroso a ben y se acurruco en el mientras tocaba a su hermano.

Ben se convirtió en Xlr8.

Tomo a los dos bebés y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo dejando atrás a un confundido rook.

/ espacio profundo/ nave incursiana/

La princesa Attea hija del emperador mileus.

Estaba en su primera misión oficial tras haber sido liberada de su castigo en el calabozo donde se encontró con su madre.

Su nave estaba en búsqueda del profesor psicobos un cerebro crustáceo muy poderosos.

Un científico loco que ayudaría a los incurcianos.

/ la tierra/

 _lo lamentó el amo tennyson no recibirá ninguna visita pido no ser molestado._ Ret hablo a los dos vehículos que intentaban entrar en la base de ben.

Uno era el auto de Kevin donde estaban Gwen y Kevin.

Y el otro era el camión de Rook donde iban el abuelo Max y el plomero novato.

 _déjanos hablar con Ben_ pidio el abuelo max.

 _negativo el amo tennnyson fue muy específico, retirence o se les considerará hostiles._ informó Ret antes de colgar.

 _ya es suficiente._ Kevin entro con su auto a toda velocidad siendo seguido por el camión de rook.

Las torres se activaron e iniciaron a disparar a matar contra los dos vehículos.

Las minas iniciaron detonar.

Y varios drones los iniciaron a perseguir.

Gwen generaba dos escudos para protegerlos.

Pero los dos vehículos se deraparon cuando sus llantas fueron perforadas por espinas de metal.

 _esto es una locura._ le grito gwen a Kevin.

 _tennyson esta muerto_ dijo Kevin al ver su auto dañado.

Pero lo abandonaron cuándo dos robots de techadon.

 _mi auto_ lloriqueando Kevin antes de esquivar dos rayos mortales de los robots.

Gwen intentaba cubrirse de los múltiples disparos de energía de todas direcciones.

Rook y Máx iniciaron a disparar en un intento de apoyar.

Pero los drones los seguían.

 _BEN DETEN ESTO!_ le grito gwen.

Pero fue lanzada por uno de los techadones al piso antes de recibir varios disparos de las torretas.

Kevin absorbio roca y cubrió a gwen con su cuerpo.

Max lanzó una granada de humo.

 _por aqui._ les grito.

Los cuatros fueron rumbo a la salida.

Esquivando a los disparos y los robots.

 _pedire refuerzos._ les dijo rook.

 _alzó y provocaras un problema_. Dijo max. _pide un transporte es todo._

rook lo hizo.

Kevin vio como el camión de rook y su auto eran llevados a uno de los almacenes e iniciaban a ser desmantelados.

...

Pocas horas después ben como Xlr8 llego a la base de los plomeros.

Cambio a Ben.

 _tienes valor para mostrarte tennyson._ le dijo molesto Kevin.

 _vine a hablar con el abuelo Max, no fue mi culpa que no sugieran las órdenes de Ret._ dijo ben mientras rodeaba a Kevin.

 _tus máquinas casi matan a Gwen._ le reclamó.

 _y rook casi mata a uno de mis hijos._ le respondió ben cambiando a Rath. _Dejame decirte algo Kevin Itan Levin, a Rath no le gusta que pongan a su familia en riesgo por errores de novatos, deja de comportarte como un novio preocupado, porqué fue tu culpa entrar al lugar y entraste por ayudar a un novato, asi que te digo no te molestes, tu auto esta totalmente reparado_ volvio a ser ben.

Mientras el vehículo era estacionado fuera de la plomeria por otro ben tennyson pero nadamas entrar al locar se quito la mascara y mostro ser Ret.

 _voy a hablar con el abuelo.._ dijo Ben mientras ignoraba a Kevin.

El abuelo max estaba justo en el piso de arriba.

Los dos tomaron rumbo al camper del abuelo.

 _ben._ inicio max.

 _abanodnare a los plomeros_ le dijo ben.

El abuelo se sorprendido.

 _vamos Ben fue un error de novatos ademas es tu compañero_ defendio a rook max.

 _yo no lo pedí, no quiero seguí siendo parte de un grupo que me oculta información y que no hace su trabajo._ dijo ben.

El abuelo iba a hablar.

Cuando hubo una explosión y entro una nave negra con dorado al lugar.

...

Rook junto con varios plomero le apuntaban a la nave.

De esta emergia una hembra tetramand, vistiendo una armadura dorada con protecciónes de piel café, un casco de color dorado, un trage negro que cubría sus grandes senos y se acomodaba perfectamente a sus grandes curvas.

 _Kevin levin, es hora_ dijo la mujer.

 _no estoy_ Kevin se escondió tras ben.

 _Soy LOOMA PRINCESA DE LA NOBLE CASA DEL VIENTO ROJO,_ grito la mujer.. _he venido a cumplir mi matrimonio arreglado con Kevin levin entreguen a hombre o destruire la tierra._ ordenó.

Mientras una gran flota tetramand aparecio sobre Bellwood.

 _no puedo permitir eso._ Ben dio un paso al frente.

 _¿Quién oza desafiarme_? Cuestión looma mientras llegaba frente a ben y con sus brazos sujetaba a Kevin.

 _ben tennyson_ dijo.

La mujer parecía sorprendida.

 _tu lo permites?_ le cuestión looma.

 _claro_ dijo Kevin mientras veía una forma de salir de este problema.

 _ben no sabes lo que haces._ le dijo max.

Ben simplemente ignoro a su abuelo.

 _donde?_ le cuestión.

/ zona en construcciones de bellwood/

Garr señor de la guerra y rey de Khoros y varios otros sistemas solares conquistados.

Estaba sorprendido cuando su hija looma le informó que habia un cambio de planes, la boda se debia atrasar, debido a que un hombre que habia vencido a Kevin levin había pedido una batalla por looma.

El señor de la guerra estaba curioso debido al nombre de aquel que vencido a Kevin levin.

Ben Tennyson era un nombre mencionado por todo el universo, las incursiónes lo respetaban, los hybread lo consideraban un amigo, varios mundos lo beneraban y también era aquel que vencio a vilgax un enemigo de los tetramand.

Esta batalla era algo que sus tres ojos tenian que ver.

Varios plomeros entre ellos , Max, Rook, Kevin y Gwen estaban sentados en el estadio.

Bem estaba sin su chaqueta verde solo con su playera negra, sus pantalones y se puso unas botas.

Looma por su parte estana lista para la batalla.

 _¿Listo?_ cuestióno looma.

Ben inhalo y una luz verde lo cubrió.

Ben fue reemplazado por un humanoide rojo de unos dos metros y ochenta, con cuatro brazos dos mas grandes y musculoso que los otros, un cuerpo fuerte, vestía unas esclavas de doradas en sus brazos, un par de rodilleras de metal dorado, una truza negra, unas cintas doradas que atravesaban su pecho en forma de X en el centro estaba el omnitrix, tenia sus ojos cerrados y una cola de caballo.

 _listo._ cuatro brazos abrio sus ojos verdes.

Looma se sonrojo un poco pero estrelló sus puños en señal de que estana lista.

 _inicien!_ dijo Garr.

Looma y Cuatrobrazos se lanzaron para embestir mutuamente.

Sus cuatro manos chocaron.

Looma noto que cuatro brazos le sacaba una cabeza.

Le dio una patada en su estómago.

Cuatrobrazos gruño molesto y la inició a empujar.

Looma le dio una patada y lo lanzó por los aires.

Cuatro brazos dio un giro en el aire y cayo estrello fuertemente en el piso sus dos puños mas grandes.

El piso se sacudió y una linea de fuerza tectónica se precipitó contra looma.

Esta hizo el mismo movimiento y cancelo el movimiento de ben.

Este corrió en contra de looma con intenciones de embestirla.

Looma le imito.

Ben iba a saltar.

Looma lo imito.

Pero ben la engañó cuando looma salto ben uso sus dos brazos pequeños para sujetarla contra su pecho y con los dos mas grandes intento golpearle la cabeza.

Looma se protegió con los suyo.

Y golpeaba a ben con sus brazos libres.

Ben inició a girar sobre si para luego soltar a looma.

Quien aterrorizo perfectamente a salvó.

Ben por su parte se mantuvo firmes y aplaudio fuertemente.

Looma esquivo la onda de sonido, pronto mas fueron lanzadas en su contra, la princesa del viento rojo golpeo el piso para desprender varios trozos de concreto y lanzarlos contra ben.

Este golpeaban cada proyectil y se acercaba a looma.

Looma decidió embestir a ben.

Este la sujeto pero en lugar de poner resistencia puso todo su fuerza y le hizo un planchazo.

Looma le dio un cabezazo.

Por la fuerza ben se puso de pie y se tambaleo un poco.

Looma estaba hadeando.

Una luz verde cubrió el lugar y ben volvió a ser humano.

Ya _te rindes?_ se burló looma.

Ben se puso firme y con su mano reto a looma

 _¿Que haces?_ grito Kevin.

 _Ben no!_ dijo Gwen

Max se puso de pie nervioso.

Looma se lanzo con intenciones de aplastar a ben.

Este se movió en el último momento y le dio dos golpes uno en un hombro izquierdo y otro en su rodilla derecha.

 _¿Que fue eso?_ looma se reia. _¿Cosquillas?_

intento alzar su brazo superior izquierdo.

Este no respondió.

 _¿Que?_ intento mover su pie derecho este tampoco se movia estaba paralizado.

 _pase unos 5 dias en un mundo llamado Adon, cinco dias en la tierra son cinco años en adon, cinco años donde aprendi de un viejo alienígena algo útil. Aprendi algo para defenderme como ben tennyson, aprendi el control nervioso, golpes simples, pero en los lugares adecuados, pueden causar dolor, placer o adormecer a un cuerpo, el problema con los tetramand es su piel , pero gracias a los golpes adecuados en los lugares adecuados._ ben se acercó a looma esta lo intento golpear con sus otros tres brazos.

Ben golpeo la plama izquierda, el codo izquierdo y la Unión del brazo derecho.

Looma no se podia mover.

Ben en le dio un golpe en medio de sus pechos.

Looma no se podia mover.

Ben simplemente le dio un toqué y cayo al piso como estatua.

 _Siiii_ grito Kevin al ver que ben lo había librado de su compromiso.

 _ganador Ben tennyson._ dijo Garr.

Ben se acercó a looma la vio un segundo y le dio un suave golpe en la frente.

Looma pudo mover su cuerpo.

 _finalmente un marido digno para mi hija_ dijo garr mientas abrazaba a ben.

Ben era aplastado por los brazos de garr.

 _Gracias sabia que Kevin levin no seria un buen marido._ dijo looma mientras le daba una abrazo mas fuerte a ben y un leve beso en la meguilla.

Ben se sonrojo.

 _¿Que te gustaría de regalo de bodas?, pide lo que quieras papi es rico._ dijo looma.

 _cierto hijo._ dijo garr.

Looma fue con su padre.

 _tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, primero tenemos que luchar juntos, luego nuestros padres tienen que luchar._ dijo looma

Pero Garr recordo algo.

 _lo siento._ se disculpó el señor de la guerra.

Ben simplemente acepto sus disculpas.

 _volveremos en tres de sus años_ dijo mientras las naves se disponían a irse.

 _porque no pasan a cenar?_ cuestióno ben. _estoy seguro que Les gustará la comida hecha por mi mayordomo._ dijo ben.

 _claro._ dijo looma.

 _Ret, prepara un banquete para Tetramand llegamos en 30._ aviso por el omnitrix.

 _claro maestro._ anunció el sylomoid.

...

 _naht malt ytsra (_ traera a tetramands) cuestión una voz desde el segundo piso dela bodega de ben.

 _oye no cuestines al jefe el sabe lo que hace._ se quejó la alienígena conejo en la sala.

 _mmmm finalmente puedo sacar mis ingredientes de Khoros, ya se un estofado de carne de Brachan y una buena dotación de licor de bayas Zort._ dijo Ret mientras ponía los ingredientes en la mesa y con ayuda de unos robots los iniciaba a preparar.

Ship y los bebes necrofrigianos.

Estaba en su bodega jugando, esperando el regreso de ben.

...

Kyber el gran cazador finalmente estaba en bellwood.

Listo para atrapar a la presa suprema.

O eso creía.

/fin del capítulo/

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una epoca Maravillosa (My Little Pony)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (harry potter varios) *

Green Wordl (harry potter)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter) *

Extermino mágico (harry potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10)*

un frió temor ( Rise of Guardians)*

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben 10: Responsabilidad.

* * *

Disabler: todos los personajes. Y sus derechos, así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Cartoon Network y Man of action.

Irrealiti: espero sus comentarios y que les guste.

* * *

Dante de aquiles:

* * *

Acciones.: normal

 **Negritas: pensamientos o maquinas.**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

* * *

/ 4 de julio/

los plomeros nivel galáctico era una coalición multi especies que representaban las fuerzas del orden del gobierno galáctico de la vía láctea y con sus muchas alianzas en mundos de galaxias lejanas, manteniente el orden, pero aun así el gobierno galáctico no tenia el control completo de su galaxia, los imperios de los tetraman y las incursiones eran constantes recordatorios de ello además de los kimera Sue Generis de otra galaxia pero que su conquistado Vilgax los había vuelto una de las especies mas odiadas en el universo.

por eso la tierra era importante como un mundo neutral en las negociaciones así como en la salvaguarda de especies alienigenas en riesgo de extinción, pero la tierra junto con otros diez mundos legalmente no estaban en posesión del gobierno galáctico, estos eran propiedad de su conquistador.

un conquistador quien de momento no se había pronunciado.

por eso mismo las incursiones atacaron un mundo que le pertenecían a este conquistador.

/raos/ tiempo galáctico estándar 5 de la noche/

un mundo con tres lunas, lleno de grandes lagunas y bosques, con un clima casi siempre de 25 grados, eso era raos, sus habitantes los Actianos, son seres humanoides, tanto masculino como femenino, carentes de pelo y son muy parecidos a los humanos salvo que todos tiene un patrón de piel único, con manchas negras, rojas, blancas, cremas, cafés, azules y verdes uncias.

la tecnología en Raos es nivel 3 ya dejaron atrás la energía nuclear y ahora usan la fusión fría.

pero es no significa que tengan un gran armamento o milicia, la mayoría habían muerto por los ataques de Vilgax y ahora las amenazas de las incursiones solo los ponían en mas riesgo.

desde una nave de mando de la flota de 12 naves de ocupación estaba el general.

Tolken del imperio incursionan, el ser anfibio se comunicaba por medio de una pantalla.

 _ATENCIÓN_ _HABITANTES DE RAOS, RINDAN SE ANTE EL IMPERIO INCURSIONA Y SUS MUERTES SERÁN RÁPIDAS Y SIN DOLOR._ anuncio la rana gorda.

pero pronto una estática se escucho por toda las naves.

 _ATENCIÓN_ _NAVES INCURSIONAS ESTÁN EN TERRITORIO DE LA ALIANZA DE LOS PLANETAS INDEPENDIENTES, ABANDONE O SE DESTRUIRÁ._ se escucho una voz a través de la estática.

las ranas croaron al unisono.

 _¿que es lo que harán contra nosotros?_ se rió el general.

 _es la ultima advertencia._ le comunico la estática.

los habitantes de raos veían las naves de las incursiones.

 _preparen el rayo aniquilador._ anuncio Tolken.

pero de pronto sus 10 naves se vieron rodeadas por 30 naves, todas como puntas de flechas, cambiando su camuflaje perfecto por una pintura negra con lineas verdes.

 _abrir fuego._ ordeno la estática.

las naves atacaron.

e _scudos._ dijo tolken.

desde el la superficie de rao, los Actianos prepararon su máxima creación.

bautizado como el shield breaker.

los cañones de energía apuntaron a las naves de los incursiones y destruyeron sus escudos.

n _os rendimos._ dijo Tolken.

 _sin supervivientes._ ordeno la estática.

/la tierra/ plomeria del abuelo max/

Max tennyson estaba viendo el informe de Rook sobre ben, estaba claro que su nieto ocultaba algo, pero no sabia que, ademas desde su renuncia a los plomeros y su compromiso con la princesa tetraman ya no se le veía cerca de los plomeros en lo absoluto.

max quería que por un momento la política y su puesto le permitieran actuar como su abuelo.

pero por ahora el trato entre ben y el era casi nulo.

/ base de ben/

ben estaba descansando tras un día de lucha contra Vulkanus y contra los fenómenos de circo.

habia visto a Gwen y a Kevin.

pero estos estaban aun molestos con el por el accidente de hace un mes cuando entraron sin su permiso a la base y gwen termino herida.

ben se puso de pie y fue a ver a sus hijos.

ship y los gemelos Nort y Sur fueron los mejores nombres que se le ocurrieron para los dos niños necrofrigianos que habían venido a buscarlo.

camino por las habitaciones.

la de Ratd y las de sus invitados.

actualmente tenia a 4 alienigenas viviendo con el.

paso por el congelador donde dormían sus hijos y estos estaban bien.

su computadora sonaba.

se acerco y era un vídeo mensaje.

 _la prueba del shield breaker fue un éxito._ anuncio Aurus el máximo científico de Rao.

 _los dispositivos de camuflaje son eficientes así como los cañones y armas de las naves._ un T-K diano, de pie azul, mucho mas músculos que últimos y con una mirada mas seria.

 _perfecto._ dijo ben mientras asentía. _pongan en rango a los 10 mundos_ anuncio ben. _en 72 horas terrestres termina la cuenta regresiva._ anuncio ben mientras mandaba unos archivos.

 _como ordene señor_. dijo el T-K diano saludando militarmente a Ben.

 _a su voluntad._ se inclino Aurus ante ben.

/ 5 de julio/

ben había salido temprano a patrullar pueblo bajo.

desde hace unas dos semanas una serie de especies alienigenas peligrosas lo habían esta persiguiendo, ben suponía que era un de sus enemigos pero no sabia cual era.

En estos momentos estaba examinando las cavernas rumbo al desierto de bellwood, al parecer el doctor animo había vuelto a escapar y estaba seguro que el tendría algo que ver con un animal agresivo en su contra.

En su forma vulpimanser olfateaba el rastro de ánimo, era fácil seguirlo.

Entonces noto varias fragancias que lo seguían se detuvo y con sus órganos audiculares los vio.

Cambió de bestia a cuatro brazos.

 _se que me siguen._ comentó ben mientras caminaba.

Kevin, Gwen y Rook dejaron de esconderse y se dejaron ver.

 _ben ¿que haces?_ cuestiono Gwen a su primo.

 _busco a animo, si un monstruo diferente me ataca cada vez es seguro que animo esta involucrado._ comento ben mientras con sus manos rojas movia rocas.

 _pero, animo es responsabilidad de los plomeros, usted debería estar ayudando a localizar las maquinas de albedo._ dijo rook alcanzando a ben y señalándolo.

 _baja tu mano o te la rompo._ amenazo ben al felino.

kevin absorvio roca.

 _cuida tu lenguaje tennyson._ dijo kevin protegiendo a rook.

 _no es mi responsabilidad, no formo parte de los plomeros, por eso no los apoyare._ ben siguió su camino hasta el final de un túnel, donde una gran antena era construida por hormigas gigantes. _como es que ningún plomero noto su ausencia._ dijo ben pensando el tiempo que le tomaría a una persona construir algo así.

l _os sistemas de seguridad de los plomeros son los mas seguros de la galaxia._ le contesto Rook.

 _¿quien los instalo?_ cuestiono Gwen.

b _lukid y driva_. _r_ ook se dio cuenta de lo que se referían los humanos.

mientras todos eran rodeados de hormigas.

 _Tennyson siempre interponiendo te en los planes de la gran y brillante mente que es el doctor animo._ dijo el científico loco, mientras aparecía montado en una hormiga gigante, su cuello ahora era metálico, tenia el cerebro expuesto cubierto por un vidrio y unas antenas que controlaban a las hormigas.

 _animo, debí suponer que tu estabas tras los ataques en mi contra._ ben cambio de Cuatro brazos a Eco Eco.

 _tennyson tu mente inferior no te permite comprender mi brillante plan dentro de poco todo el mundo estará poblado pro hormigas gigantes que yo con mis poderosas antenas controlare._ anuncio.

 _gracias por decirme todo._ eco eco se dividió cientos de veces y todos al unisono gritaron en una frecuencia especifica, todos ellos hicieron explotar a las hormigas de animo.

 _NO MI EJERCITO!_ grito el hombre. _nada impedrira mi plan._ grito trepando las escaleras.

d _ebemos intervenir?_ cuestiono Rook a Gwen y Kevin quienes no se habían movido.

e _s animo._ dijo kevin.

rook no comprendía.

e _s muy fácil ben puede solo con el._ le explico gwen.

mientras ellos ignoraban que a sus pies un ser parecido a una tarántula, blanca de cuatro patas trepaba en búsqueda de su presa.

 _rinde te_ _animo._ ben cambio a fuego.

 _nunca tennyson, nada se interpondrá entre mi victoria y yo._ animo se acerco a la computadora.

ben lanzo una bola de fuego al generador principal.

varias alarmas sonaron.

 _o no._ animo se disponía a correr pero la tarantula llego hasta ellos.

 _animo dile a tu monstruo que no ataque._ dijo ben.

m _i monstruo?_ cuestiono animo confundido.

de pronto la tarántula se convirtió en una especie de rinoceronte de seis piernas y ataco a fuego.

ben cambio a humungosaurio.

y la criatura a una especie de tryranosaurio mezclado con araña.

 _no se que seas pero ahora me serviras a mi._ animo intentaba controlar al animal.

este golpeo con su cola a animo y lo lanzo contra la fuente de energía.

 _..._

mientras tanto.

Rook noto a un extraño en el lugar, corespondia a la descripciondeun mercenario muy buscado por los plomeros, entre gwen Kevin lo habian interceptado.

 _kaiber el casador rindete._ ordeno rook.

gwen lanzo ondas de mana.

que kaiber esquivo, pero no esquivo el golpe por parte de Kevin.

kaiber observo el cambio de fuego a Humungosaurio y silbo.

pero fue noqueado por Kevin.

 _fue fácil_ dijo rook.

 _nunca digas eso._ gritaron Gwen y Kevin.

de pronto todo se inicio a sacudir, aumentar de temperatura y derrumbar.

los piso superiores caían sobre los inferiores.

una gran cantidad de escombro cayo sobre el tryranosaurio.

ben cambio a nanomec era la forma que sobrevivirá mas fácil a una situación así.

se estaba alejando, cuando escucho un lastimero chillido.

bajo los escombros en lugar de un tryranosaurio, estaba un perro sin piel, con un collar rojo y un hexágono en el.

ben sintió lastima por el animal, cambio a Armadillo y lo sujeto escapo atravesando la roca con el animal entre sus brazos.

gwen, Kevin y rook escaparon por un hechizo de gwe terminando esta ultima con una haqueca por teletrasportarse.

/6 de julio/

 _¿como esta?_ cuestiono Ben a Azmuth.

habia pedido hablar con el por el saunto del collar dle perro.

e _l animal, esta bien, sanara rápido, una especie usada para la caza como el estará bien._ el galvan veía como el sabueso se dejaba acariciar por ben, sin duda el que su antiguo amo no lo salvara había quebrado la lealtad de este. _en cuanto a su artefacto._ comento.

ben vio el collar en la meza.

 _este nemetrix como dice su base de datos, es una copia inferior de mi Omnitrix pero aun así útil, nunca se me ocurrió el almacenar ADN de animales nativos de otros planetas y no solo de las formas de vida dominantes, con los a justes adecuados podría ser una gran herramienta._ comento.

ben paso a materia gris.

n _o importa si yo lo ¿hago?_ cuestiono ben.

n _o tengo tiempo, hazlo tu, adiós._ el primer pensador se fue a su mundo.

ben inicio a trabajar, sin duda este nemetrix seria una valiosa adquisicion.

...

mientras tanto Kaiber y Psicobos discutían por la perdida del nemetrix.

 _debemos regresar a Crustasy por mas partes y mi respaldo._ dijo el cerebro crustacio morado.

 _esta bien._ kaiber piloteo su nave.

los dos salieron del sistema solar dispuestos a entrar al hiper espacio, cuando una flota de 30 naves con forma de flecha se les interpusieron y abrieron fuego sin cuartel.

destruyendo la nave y a uno de sus tripulantes.

/7 de julio/ tierra.

 _usted se comunica a la señal de transmision directa con Bne tennyson, ¿que decea?_ cuestiono molestamente Ratd mientras respondia una llamada entrante desde una distancia de 600 años luz.

 _soy la princesa looma de la casa real del viento rojo, Sirviente, Esta mi prometido hay._ cuestiono Looma apareciendo en al pantalla.

 _AHHH!_ grito de sorpresa radt. _su excelencia, me inclino ante su rojicidad digo su ponderosidad._ radt hizo una reverencia. _en estos momentos el amo, se encuentra en su sección de entrenamiento Matutina ¿desea dejarle algún comunicado?_ cuestiono el cerebro verde.

s _i quiero invitarlo a la alineación de los tres soles dentro de seis días galácticos estándar, es una oportunidad perfecta para conocernos e iniciar los preparativos para nuestra union, comunicarle es Sirviente._ ordeno fuertemente la tetramana a ratd.

e _nseguida su tetraidicdad, digo su ponderosidad._ comento mientras looma colgaba. _fiiiu._ _s_ ilbo el cerebro verde. _de la que me salve._ comento mientras veia su amo roncar dormido en su cama.

ben había alistado todos los preparativos para esa noche, todo tenia que estar listo para su mensaje al mundo.

...

en la base de los plomeros.

Albedo estaba tranquilo en su celda, cuando esta se desactivo y la puerta se abrió.

el falso humano no desaprovecho y salio corriendo al ascensor.

escabulléndose de los vigas en turno logro escapar.

para su sorpresa dos robots lo sujetaron apenas salir y lo metieron en una camioneta.

cinco minutos después.

una alarma sonó.

 _¿que sucede?_ max apareció.

 _albedo escapo. di_ jo Rook

 _como!?_ max grito molesto.

 _listo el aire acondicionando sirve._ los dos galvanos terminaron de instalar un ventilador y las luces iniciaron a penderse y apagarse.

todos los voltearon a ver.

las pantallas de la base y todos los medios de comunicacion del mundo fueron interseptados por una señal.

!a _tencion formas de vidas inferiores!_ todos vieron a albedo. _ESTAN Plagando este maldito mundo, con sus estupideces, su practicas auto destructivas y su odio sin sentido_ albedo se acerco a una computadora. _pero esto cambiara, es momento de que este mundo se libre de todos los parásitos que lo dañan._ presiono un botón.

de pronto una serie de domos rojos se activaron y desactivaron por todo el mundo.

 _Listo, he logrado salvar a su patética especie yo Albedo galvan, lo he hecho._ se inicio a reir.

la señal termino.

 _¿que paso?_ cuestiono Max.

 _no lo se, no me siento bien._ dijo un plomero humano mientras lineas rojas aparecían en su rostro, su piel se puso gris y el se volvió polvo.

 _no._ gwen se sujeto la cabeza, lo sentía, millones de personas desaparecían al mismo tiempo, por todo el planeta.

otra señal apareció.

 _Abuelo._ ben apareció.

 _ben._ Max vio a su nieto, contento de que estuviera a salvo.

pero pronto todas las noticias reportaban las millones de muertes que ocurrían a lo largo de todo el mundo.

 _localice_ _a albedo._ ben mando las coordenadas. _esta ves apagara._ dijo ben.

 _no puedes hacerlo hay leyes._ le grito max.

ben colgó.

los plomeros salieron de la base y contemplaron el gran caos que ocurría, la poca poblacion que quedaba estaba aterrada y descontrolada.

los medios de comunicación localizaron a albedo, que estaba en el parque central de bellwood.

 _¿que paso?_ albedo se despertó adolorido.

los robots iniciaron a atacar por atacar.

desde el cielo, ben apareció como Jetray y luego como cannoball destruyo a los robots.

 _tennyson siempre tan violento._ albedo comento y por accidente encendió todas las cámaras.

a _lbedo galvano. c_ ambio a Rat. _déjame decirte algo Albedo, esto es por todos tus crímenes._ grito rat sujetando a albedo del cuello y apuñalan dolo.

 _ahhh pero yo no hice nada._ dijo el clon de ben antes de morir.

ben cambio a Xclr8 y dejo el lugar.

/10 de julio/

los pocos representantes de las naciones unidas se había reunido, debido a la situación de crisis que vivían sus países, debido a la desaparición de entre un sesenta a un ochenta por ciento de la población mundial, en un solo destello, familias estaban divididas, niños sin padres o personas sin ningún conocido.

el magistrado mayor de los plomeros había sido solicitado para explicar que era lo que había pasado.

todo esto transmitido en vivo a todo el mundo.

d _ejeme ver si entendí bien magistrado Tennyson._ comento la actual presidenta de los estados unidos. _el criminal Albedo, una alienigena de una raza llamada galvan con apariencia humana, había creado unos artefactos que eran capaces de destruir el ADN humano, lo interrogaron durante meses y buscaron estas maquinas y nada y hace tres días el criminal logro escapar de su custodia y activar las armas._ comento la mujer.

 _si señora._ comento algo nervioso max.

 _como escapo? c_ uestiono uno de los representantes de otras naciones.

 _aun no sabemos._ comento max.

s _i lo sabemos fue culpa de driva._ dijo blukid.

m _i culpa, tu desconectaste la energía porque querías calentar unas papas._ se quejo driva.

 _mi culpa, tu culpa, te dije que solo debias apagar las celdas de los niveles bajo y tu apagaste la mayoria._ dijo blukid.

los dos galvanos iniciaron a discutir como comúnmente lo hacían.

 _¿déjeme ver si entiendo, esas dos ranas, dejaron salir a un criminal peligroso por unas papas?_ cuestiono un reportero.

c _on queso._ dijeron los dos galvanos.

 _son unos idiotas._ dijo otro.

 _somos galvanos, mas listos que cualquier ser humano._ dijo driva.

 _¿galvanos como albedo?_ cuestiono otro reportero.

s _i, somos de la misma especie y lo conocimos._ comento blukid.

max le tapo la boca a los dos galvanos, antes de que dijeran mas estupideces.

 _entonces lo ayudaron a escapar porque lo conocían._ dijo otro reportero.

 _no es asi, es solo un error._ comento max.

d _e los muchos que han cometido los plomeros._ dijo la presidenta. _nos queda claro que esta famosa fuerza de defensa alienigena, no es competente para su labor que debido a sus múltiples fallas millones han muerto._ comento.

todos los miembros de las naciones unidas se vieron.

 _por votación todos a favor._ pidió la presidenta.

todos afirmaron.

 _es unánime, debido a las múltiples fallas y a ser responsables de las muertes de millones de personas, los plomeros deben abandonar la tierra y nunca regresar, de inmediato._ ordeno la presidenta.

 _pero señora presidenta._ dijo Max.

 _oficiales arrestarlos._ ordeno la presidenta.

max y los plomeros tuvieron que escapar del lugar.

en menos de dos horas a nivel planetario se sabia la noticia de que los plomeros debían abandonar la tierra.

varias razas alienigenas decidieron seguirlos y otras se quedaron.

 _abuelo._ gwen y kevin llegaron a la base de los plomeros que se disponía a salir del planeta.

 _gwen ¿que haces aquí?_ cuestiono max.

 _somos plomeros nos iremos con ustedes._ dijo Kevin.

e _s un malentendido, veras que todo se solucionara._ comento gwen.

 _eso espero._ dijo max mientras caminaba por la base e intentaban contactar a ben.

este no respondió.

los plomeros dejaron la superficie de la tierra.

cuando iban por la luna.

todos notaron la gran armada de naves que se dirigían a al tierra.

algunos querían regresar.

pero no podía.

solo esperaban que la tierra pudiera sobrevivir una invasión.

/fin del capítulo/

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (harry potter varios) *

Green Word (harry potter)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter) *

Extermino mágico (harry potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10)*

un frió temor ( Rise of Guardians)*

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


End file.
